A New Life
by LadyyLupin
Summary: Allison is starting a new life with her cousin James at Hogwarts. A troubled past, and future makes her who she is, and leads her to the love of her life. But living the life of Allison Fererra was never, and wont ever, be easy...
1. Chapter 1:Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**A New Life**

_I don't not own Harry potter characters or settings._  
**Prologue:**

A girl of fifteen just walked onto the Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 3/4 with her mother and father. She has long dark, curly hair that goes down her back, with olive skin. She has blue -green eyes that never really decide which colour they are going to be. She is wearing simple but fashionable clothes that hinted at designer brands and made of fine fabric. Her parents wore the same fine fabrics.  
**  
CHAPTER ONE: Aboard the Hogwarts Express**

"Bye mom, dad." I said as i hugged them. I wouldn't see my parents until I graduate in three years.  
"Goodbye Allison" They said tonelessly. It wasn't a very emotional goodbye, but then again, it never was.  
I walked onto the train and found a compartment. I was alone and I couldn't see my cousin anywhere, and then Lucuis came.  
"Hey, Allison," he said in my ear. I looked up and saw Malfoy and his two friends.

"Get away Malfoy." I spat.

"You don't mean that," he cooed; touching my arm.

"Don't touch me and walk away!" I said firmly.

"Fine, but why don't you meet me in the room of requirement when we get up to Hogwarts?" He said and grabbed my ass. I almost jumped at his touch.

'I don't even know what the room of requirement is,' I thought. Then I turned around and punched Malfoy square in the face. Screw wands. I didn't even notice the boy watching me. It was already the first day of school, and I already started a fight.

Malfoy stood up and was about to hex me, but out of nowhere, the boy stunned him! It was my turn to look at him. I turned, the boy had the most amazing silver eyes I've ever seen. We were locked in eachothers gaze for just a moment, but in that moment, I was hooked. I felt like I was on fire.

"Thank-you!" I said. I know i sounded dorky, but this boy was EXTREMLEY handsome!

"No problem. Do you want help with your trunk? You can join me in my compartment, my friends will be right back." The boy said. I didn't know if he felt what I felt, he didn't show any change in emotion.

"Sure, thanks." I handed him my trunk and sat down. This was ridiculous.

"By the way, I'm Allison you can call me Allie." I said clearly.

"I'm Sirius Black. I've noticed you have a accent, where you from?" He looked interested. He wasn't looking at me, but shoving my trunk in the compartment above.

"You're the one with a accent, not me." I said with a chuckle. He smirked.

"Maybe in your eyes." He said with a wink. My stomach fluttered.

"Well, I'm from Canada. I went to Merlin Academy of Magic. My...uh... Parents aren't happy with

me. I will not see them until I graduate." Ugh. I've already blabbed out too much. Me and my stupid big mouth. I blabbed a lot, to anyone.  
He looked at me for a second. "Oh" was all he said. I was grateful he didn't try to get into it.

"Yeah, but I'm staying with my cousin until then." I blabbed on.

"Who is your cousin?" Sirius asked. He still wasn't looking at me, but out the window even though we haven't moved.

Suddenly, James walked in with a sandy-haired boy.

"Where's Peter?" James asked; we all ignored him.

"This is him!" I jumped up and gave James a hug. I didn't see Sirius's crestfallen face.

"Hi, I'm Remus." The sandy-haired boy said. I shook his hand. He looked ill, kind of roughed up.

"Hey, I'm Allison, You can call me Allie." I told him. I'm tired of that answer already. Three girls walked past the door, and James yelled out into the hallway. "Hey! Evans! Have a good summer?" He asked, and his hand jumped to his hair. One of them stopped and came back, the other two followed.

"Potter, don't call me Evans!" The red head said.  
"Go out with me, and I won't." James said cheekily. She glared at him. Then she noticed me.

"Oh, hello! Are you new? I've never noticed you before.." The red head said. I nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm new around here. I'm Allie." I said, and stuck out my hand. She shook it.  
"I'm Lily Evans, this is Sam -" She gestured to a tan one "And Mary," she pointed to a fair one. I shook they're hands as well, and we exchanged hellos.  
Lily has dark red hair with stunning almond shaped green eyes. Sam has dark eyes with black hair and Mary has fair skin, and was blonde and blue-eyed.  
James stood up and announced he was going to look for Peter. Then I followed the girls and we went to change into our school robes.

Back in the compartment, it was Remus and Sirius.  
"What's wrong, Sirius? I figured you'd be allover Allie."

"Nothing's wrong. I thought about being all over her, but I decided not too." He replied.

"Well, its not like she doesn't have a body or looks. I mean… she's stunning!" Remus said, looking alarmed now. Sirius glared at him.

"I know she's good looking, kind of an exotic look. I was even more impressed when she punched Malfoy in the face. She's James cousin though, their close. I'm not going to have a 'thing' with his cousin."

Remus spoke up. "Well, arlight. So when did she punch Malfoy in the face?

"In the hall." Sirius told him.

The girls came in, along with James and with him, Peter.

"Hey, guys. Sorry i'm late again, my dumb mother got us lost. After coming here for four years already!" The one named Peter scoffed and simply shrugged. We had our introductions.

"So Allie, I heard you ran into Malfoy." Remus said with the tips of his mouth twitching, trying to sustain a smile.

"Yeah, I did." I said nonchalantly. It was my first day here, I didn't want it to sound like I had big connections with the guy, I knew he wasn't very popular with these folks.

"Well, tell us!" James insisted. I told them the short story, making it sound as if I was disgusted by him. Which I was, but they didn't know it yet.

"So then instead of whipping out my wand, I just turned around and punched him in the face! He looked confounded for a second then he took out his wand and was about to hex me. Then Sirius here-(I patted his knee, but I left my hand there for a second, he bolted upright) -stunned him, and Malfoy's friends just took Lucuis away. Then Sirius helped me with my trunk and invited me in here." I finally finished.

Sirius spoke for the first time since everyone else arrived." It was a good punch; Malfoy deserved it after he did that" He looked shocked with himself that he cared so much. After all, he probably has done the same thing. Remus, Lily and Sam all smirked. I wonder why?

James was angry." I'll get him for you, Allie." I laughed. "I think its okay, James. He already has a black eye."

"How do you know the Malfoy's?" Peter asked, I didn't really want to answer this one, but I did.

"Oh, well my dad believes in that whole pure-blood-mania and took me to those ball things-they were horrible. He also just knew him. That's one of the reasons I'm glad to leave, even if it means being closer to him." As I spoke, Sirius got visibly more interested.  
"And everyone here is so nice! Well, with exceptions of course." I laughed. Everyone else joined me.

Once the trip ended and everyone got off, Remus helped us into horseless carriages. They took us to Hogwarts castle; It was beautiful! We watched the sorting, listened to the headmaster and ate dinner.

"What house are you in by the way?" James asked me. "Im in Gryffindor, I was sorted over the summer when I got a tour of the school." I was tapped on the shoulder.

A very handsome seventh year with a tanned toned body, misty gray eyes and light brown hair stood there. When I looked at his eyes, I didn't get locked, and they didn't have the same effect on me despite the colour. Although, he was sexy, and I was very attracted to him.

"Hey, I'm Jason Clark. I couldn't help but notice you," He flashed a grin with perfect, white teeth. "What's you're name?"

He certainly was smooth.

"I'm Allison Ferrera." I smiled.

"Cool, I hope to see you around." He smiled and walked away.

"Shit, he's sexy." I burst out. Everyone looked at me with a puzzled look. Except Sirius, he was staring at the sweet potatoes with a death stare.

"Oh, excuse me, AHEM."" I put on an over-strong fake British accent. "He is bloody handsome!" everyone laughed. I liked when I made them laugh, it was how I made friends.

"I hope we don't sound that stupid." Sirius said laughing. I giggled.

I just realized three things.

1-Why does Remus ALWAYS smirk?  
2- Sirius changes his moods quickly, he hides his emotions well.  
3-Hogwarts has some sexy men.

Later on I went to my dormitory, I found out that I shared it with Lily, Sam and Mary. We talked and pulled on our pajamas and got into out four-poster beds. They were super comfotable. We decided to talk for a while before we went to sleep.

Mary talked first " So who was that guy talking to you?"

"Oh, that was Jason Clark. He has such a nice toned body, mysterious gray misty eyes and black-whoops, I mean light brown hair! He seems really nice too." I exclaimed.

The other girls giggled. I was puzzled.

"What?" I asked totally unaware of the joke.

"Well" said Sam. "What do you think of Sirius Black?"

"What makes you think I think of him?" I said too quickly.

Lily piped up. "When you described Jason, you said he has black hair by accident, when he has light brown hair. Sirius and Jason both have toned bodies and gray isn't really tanned, but still." She giggled again.

"Oh," is all I replied.

Lily spoke again. "Yeah, but it is sort of strange inset it? I mean you're very pretty and Sirius hardly flirted with you. But whenever I looked at him he couldn't take his eyes off you."  
I blushed "Thanks." Was 'thanks' the right thing to say in this situation?

" Hmmm, that's true. What did he say to you before everyone else showed up?" Mary asked.

"Well, he was a bit flirty, he winked at me, helped me with my trunk invited me to sit with him and we talked a bit." I replied. I didn't tell them about when I first saw him.

"Odd," was all Lily said.

"Well, what you think of Sirius Black?" Sam seemed pretty eager.

"He seems pretty nice, and I like how he has that flare for adventure-so I've seen so far. I also like his mysterious look and how charming he is. He isn't that bad looking either, I mean he's pretty hot!" I said, blabbing on and on again.

" I wish you could have seen your face when you said that- you looked giddy even!" said Mary in a low voice. I bit my lip.

"What" I demanded. They were still chuckling.

"Oh, nothing." Mary said.

"Goodnight, girls." Lily said. We all went to bed.

"Goodnight Lily." Mary, Sam and I said. What a day, Hogwarts was definitely different than Merlin Academy.


	2. Chapter 2:Fights and Snogging

**Chapter two: Fights and Snogging**

"Wow, you look nice today." I'm told as I am about the leave the dormitory. I say thanks and go down to breakfast. I was done before the other girls, so I leave on my own. I didn't get lost going to the great hall seeing as I followed some other students.

"How did u get your hair like that?" Is one of the first questions I get when I sit at the Gryffindor table. Peter asked me.

"Oh, did I forget to mention? I'm a metemorphagus, but yesterday was my natural form; I never really change it too much unless I have too. And today I only changed my hair." It was dark still, but it was poker-strait and had pink underneath.

"Be right back," Sirius said. He walked away to a blond girl, with green eyes and he just starts flirting with her, playing with her hair. He says something to her, and they kiss. He's snogging her!

UNBELIEVABLE! I was instantly jealous, and I was surprised. I hardly knew him.

She gratefully kissed back; but why do I care? Its just Sirius. What was with all this jealousy?

"Oh, wow," I laugh. Remus looked at me strangely,I continue.  
"Did he at least talk to her first?" I scoffed again. Remus looked away.

"Good-morning, Evans!" says James as he bound up to the table, passing Lily. She scowls.

"James." Lily says, rolling her eyes.

"Sam, what do we have first?" I ask. They don't sit down, but we merely talk for a minute.

"History of Magic with Professor Binns. He will bore you to tears."

"Oh, ill try at least. I mean, wars aren't that boring." I shrugged.

How wrong was I. I feel asleep in 20 minutes. Until I felt a poke in my side. It was Malfoy.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

He gave me a note on scrap piece of parchment.

**Want to meet me in the broom cupboard during break?**

_Ewww, don't talk to me!_

**Oh, come on babe! You have the best body I've seen! It's bound to happen.  
**  
_(This was the last straw.)_

Ew, there was no way that was going to happen.

"Excuse me, Professor Binns? Malfoy is harassing me with his notes. I even have it right here."  
He took it. Some may see me as a tattle-tale, some probably did. But I had no patience with Malfoy.

"Lucius, in the hall." He scowled and some people, including me, suppressed a giggle.

I looked at Sirius, he smiled at me and out eyes met, in that second I felt the heat again, and I couldn't look away. He, however, quickly looked down.

At lunch, to no surprise, Sirius is snogging again-but with a different girl! I don't know what he said to this one, but I passed them on my way to the Great hall.  
But Jason sat with us, so that was a bright side.

"Hey Jason, what's up?" I asked.

"Can I sit with you Allison?" he asked.  
I looked at my friends, they all nodded. Wow, I already thought of them as friends.

"Sure, sit down" he sat beside me.  
We chatted for a while, and then Jason and I went for a walk during free period around the grounds.

"So, tell me soothing I don't know about you." I said.

"There are lots of things." He said with a wink.  
He is so charming! Then he asks about me.

"Well, I am a metemorphagus." It seems like the first thing I always told people.

"Really? Is this your natural form?" he said. I shook my head.

"No, yesterday was; only my hair is different."  
I looked around the lake and saw Sirius snogging, it was weird, I was always running into him and it was only my second day! It was getting old by now. He looks at me and starts kissing again.  
I'm all of a sudden up against a tree, Jason is close, I felt a big attraction to him. He was so sexy! I just wanted to touch all of his muscles.  
"Well, that's good. I love your eyes. They are so beautiful," He cooed. It sounded like a line, but if you're that sexy who cares?

I was confused but then remembered what we were talking about. I cant get over how smooth Jason is!

Next thing I know, his hands are on waist and mine were around his neck. He leaned in, and kissed me. It wasn't anything heavy, but it was a good kiss. I was surprised I didn't feel to much, but I went on. I cant help but feel cheerful in last period, transfiguration. Then I get a note from Sirius.  
**  
'Be careful with Jason-he's a 6th year. I saw you guys snogging across the lake.'**

I snorted and crumpled up the note. Who was he to tell me who to snog after his display today? I was insulted. Besides, we weren't snogging! He kissed me once.

After dinner I go to the common room. There is Sirius kissing this other red-head. Not Lily, thank-god.

I got sit down and Sirius is sitting in front of me in a flash. She must have detached his friend.

" I saw you snogging that 7th year, Jason," he says. I rolled my eyes.

"Stalking me now? We weren't even snogging." I replied angrily.

"No, I am just warning you, I think you went a little far." Sirius's tone was more stern. I ignored him.

"He's older than you, and known to be reckless." He added.

"You're one to talk, snogging a million girls on the second day back! Besides, why do you even care?" I hissed at him. I can't help but feel like I wanted to kiss him now. I felt like a lunatic! I was pissed off at him, very angry, but it was still good. In some way, I still didn't hate him at all. This made no sense, even to my own brain!

Sirius opens his mouth to reply, but just stomps upstairs. I do the same.

I go upstairs and scream into my pillow!  
Lily looks alarmed.

" He has no right to tell me who I kiss!" I shout.

"What happened?" Lily looks desperate, I should tell her to get it out of my system.

I tell her everything.

"-and he tells me I'VE gone too far." I finished.

"That's pretty strange. We all know Sirius likes girls, but he's never kissed like, five in one day! Then he tells you to cool it?" she said.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed" I say. Why does he even care?

We both go to sleep.

**"**Padfoot, what was with all the girls today, mate?" James asked.

"Nothing." Sirius says nonchalantly. James was confused, Sirius was always open with him. Sirius then shuts the hangings on his bed.

"Well, cheer-up mate. Next weeks a fill moon." Then they both went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3: The Howl of a Wolf

**CHAPTER THREE: The Howl of a Wolf**

It's been about a week since Sirius and i fought. We were acting polite to each other so we would not rouse up our friends. I've been seeing Jason and still kiss him. Sirius however, did stop. We talk to each other a lot now, i would call us friends, but not good buddies.

" Hey Allie." He said as he sat down beside me during History of Magic.

"Hi," was all i said.

Professer Binns was looking at us so we decided to pass notes.

**Whats going on? - Sirius**

_Not much, pretty bored. What about yourself?_

**You're bored talking to me? I'm insulted**.

_Oh, stop it. I'm joking (:  
_It really was interesting talking to him.

**So you still seeing that Jason guy?**

_Yes i am. He's really nice_.

**Oh i see, well just be careful okay?**

I looked up, he looked serious. I really wanted to ask him why he cared, but I didn't.

_Yes i will be careful Sirius_.

**Okay, good. I was worried**.

_Well i appreciate your concern._

**Hey, do you want to go flying**?

_Right now?_

**Yeah! Why not?**

_Hmm, okay lets go! But how do we get out of class_?

**Easy, pretend to be sick. I will take you to the "Hospital Wing**"

_OK I will "faint."_

**In 30 seconds**.

Then i crumpled up the note and put it in my bag, counting the seconds. I mumbled "3...2...1," Sirius looked at me and winked. I fell to the floor.

"What happened?" I heard as i lay there, I made sure my eyes were shut. Then Sirius picked me up.

"Professor Binns, should i take her to the Hospital Wing?" Said Sirius. He was good at acting.

"I think that is in order, off you go."

I lay there limp, in Sirius's arms. It felt great. I felt stiff, like I couldn't move. My whole body felt hot. I heard the door shut.

"Okay, Allie the cost is clear."

I opened my eyes and saw Sirius looking right down at me, smiling. We stood there for a moment, me in his arms. But then we realized it was a little awkward, so he put me down. We run to the common room.

"I will meet you down here with my broom." Sirius turned and went up the dormitories. I ran up to the girls one. I grabbed my broom and ran downstairs, Sirius was already there waiting for me. It was like he planned to go flying and he lay out all his things earlier today. Or maybe he was just fast.  
He was carrying his broom in one hand, and a cloak and the marauders map in the other. I only knew abuot the map because James told me about making it. After briefly letting me check it out, we had to get going.

"This is James invisibility cloak. He let me borrow it." Sirius said hurriedly.

"We both have to fit under that?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"I guess we will have to stay close." He said as he smirked. Maybe he didn't feel the anxious, hot feeling I felt when we were touching. He seemed excited, did he love flying that much? Don't get me wrong, who would not want to go flying during History of Magic, but his excitement was a little much.

He stood behind me, i could feel his body against mine. He put the cloak over us. It's a bit squishy as we walk through the castle but we make it to the pitch.

"Okay, lets fly!" Sirius shouted as he took off.

We flew around for a while, then we had some races. I won four, he won six, yeah i know i suck but i already knew he would win more then I would. Then we decided we would fly everywhere on the grounds. We flew over the lake and over the forest. It was beautiful. Well the forest was not beautiful but more like pretty, but only because nothing came out to eat us. Around dinner time we came back down. We put our stuff away and went to dinner, we were a little late but it was okay. We told the gang, minus Peter what we did all afternoon. And guess what? _Remus smirks again. _ Ugh sometimes i can just hit that smirk off his face, ts really annoying.

"You guys could have seriously got into big trouble!" Lily said in a dangerous voice as I stopped to talk to her.

"Ahh, it was worth it." Sirius said then winked at me when i looked at him. Thank-fully it goes unnoticed by the others.

We all got up and went into the after we ate. Remus gets up and follows Madame Pomfrey to the Hospital wing, I assume. I did not pay too much attention to that. The rest of us went to the common room to finish some homework, James and Sirius on each of my sides. Then Peter turned up.

"Peter?where have you been?" James shouted. " We were almost late!"

Peter responded nervously.

" I have been spying on the Slytherins. First day back i heard them say something about your cousin, Allison so i decided to investigate. Its not pretty." That sounded like bullshit to me, I could handle Lucius. Or so I hoped.

James and Sirius moved closer to me, i felt sort of trapped.

"Well we have to go,, sorry. " Then they walked away. I was confused, but asked no questions. I went into my dormitory to read a book.

Five minutes later i looked outside my window and saw James and Sirius turn into their Anmagi forms. I knew they had them, i just never have seen them in their forms. They froze the Whopming Willow and went into it's base. The curiosity got the better of me and i snuck outside. I was shocked at the lack of teachers. I ran into the still frozen base of the tree.

I ran though the passage-way until i came to this really old house. It has ripped up walls and furniture. I hid behind a door. Then i saw the buck and the massive black dog and a little rat - it must have been Peter. Remus was just sitting on the ripped up couch, looking a little depressed. Then i saw the most disturbing thing i have ever seen in my whole life.

Remus's limbs began to shake. I knew what was happening, Remus was a werewolf. It was time to come out of hiding, i stood out from behind the door. Should I run? Is a werewolf like a bear, not supposed to run? I was freaking out! I was so stupid! Why would I follow?  
The animals looked at me. That was all they did, look at me. Remus-werewolf was just whimpering and then he let out a horrific howl. I just turned and ran out into the passage-way.

All too soon, i heard the werewolf running after me, howling. Then the sound of hooves and barking. I ran out of the willow and atemped to hide in the bushes, but the tree gets to me first.

I'm getting hit with branches and vines, thrown and swung around and getting pulled into the tree. I hear the werewolf howl and see it run-off. Prongs is chasing Moony. Sirius has turned back into human form and is trying various spells to help me.

"Impedimenta! Stupefy! Nothing's working!" He yells.

" I will jump off!" Ishout. It wouldn't be too far of a fall...

"Are you mad? You will not jump out of that tree!" Sirius yells at me.

Too late.

I was flying to the ground. When i hit i got a huge pain in my side, as if i landed on glass.

"Wormtail! Press the bloody knot!" If i thought Sirius was angry before, he is seething now! Suddenly, he was at my side.

"Allie, are you okay? Shit! Stay with me!"he whispers in my ear. He sounded desperate. My hands were around his neck, one of his hands was behind my head. The other was around my non-hurt waist.

" I..i feel all dizzy." I stammer. He stood me up, but i immediately fainted.  
When i woke up, i was laying on the couch in the common room. Sirius was looking over me, lying down. Sirius looked worried, no one else was in the common room, everyone must be sleeping.

"I'm sorry.," i whispered.

Sirius smiled. His smile was beautiful.

"It's fine, just never in bloody hell scare me like that again." He bent down and hugged me. It felt great to be hugged by him. From this exact moment on, we became closer. I don't know why, but we did.

"So, what did i hit when i fell?" I asked, almost too scared to find out.

"Oh, you hit a sharp rock, But Madame Pomfrey put bandages around it." He said, looking sorry.

"Oh, well it only stings a little bit" I tried to force a smile, i think it came out more as a uncomfortable look. "Wheres James?"

"He is getting more bandages from Madame Pomfrey."

I sat up to hug Sirius, but as i sat up i got the most terrible pain in my side. I gasped.

"Let me see," he said, lifting my shirt up to my ribs. To my surprise i was not really awkward. His touch was warm, and it soothed me.

"No blood is leaking through, you should be fine for the night." He said as he put down my shirt. Then James came in.

"Allison Ferrera! Are you mad?" James asked in disbeleif. "You're such a fool!" He said.

Then he comes and gives me a hug. I hug him back, but not too tightly. It hurt to do that.  
I yawned.

"I will carry you up to your room, James bring the bandages Sirius picked me up, how he got up the staircase i don't know. I was too passed out to notice.

He lay me on my bed and kisses my forehead, i don't know of iblushed or not, but I definitely enjoyed it. James puts the bandages on the bedside table and gives me a hug. They turn out the light and shut the door. I drift off to sleep.

Sirius and James go up to their dormitory and sit on their beds.

"I am so glad Moony did not get her," Sirius said.

"I know! I feel so bad for leaving, i should have stayed and helped instead of chasing Moony off." whispered James.

"You were a bigger help then Wormtail - he just sat there and watched until i told him to push the knot! Then he ran off again!" Sirius was very annoyed. He continued. "I hope she will be okay." He ran a stressful hand through his hair,

...

"Sirius?" It was James

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Allie?"

...

"Yeah, a little bit." He said finally.

"Then what was with all those girls, mate?"

"I was trying to forget about her. I didn't know why I cared so much after I just met her." He confessed, and it felt good to explain it properly to someone. It made more sense if he said it aloud.

"Oh. Well i am glad you backed off, but you can go out with her just...just dont mess her up. Don't do something stupid." James said. I knew what he meant. Don't get to close to her, then leave. Don't make her give my everything (meaning her virginity) and then leave.

"Okay. Prongs. I promise to take care of her if we get together."

"Thanks, Padfoot."

Sirius lied-he liked her more then a little bit. When he first saw her, they locked eye contact. He felt something, something he never felt before. When they touched, he felt like fire. He, however, would not ever admit that to James.

In bed, Allie thought about tonight, how it felt to be in Sirius's arms, and how his kiss on her forehead from his lips made her feel. Do i like him? She thought. Allie knew they were good friends now. She knew there was something there, but didn't know if it was worth pursuing She had to tell Lily everything.


	4. Chapter 4: A Very Sirius Day

**CHAPTER FOUR: A Very Sirius Day**

I woke up this morning to see six faces staring at me. They were Mary's, Lily's, Sam's, Sirius's and James's and Peter's. This, quite frankly, scared the shit out of me for a second.

"Oh, you're awake!" James said "See, Evans? You were fussing over nothing." James laughed.

Lily ignored him.

I sat up to greet everyone when i felt the most sever pain in my side. I almost did a double take.

"Oww!," i gasped.

Sirius came to my side.  
"Let me see," He said, lifting my shirt up to my ribs, you could see blood through.

"You need to be re-bandaged. James and I will go get you girls come breakfast while you put new bandages on Allie." With that he and James left.

I did not notice Sam, Mary and Lily smiling at me, i was too busy watching the boys leave.

"Tell us exactly what happened until you went to bed last night," Lily said excitedly. I told them every detail.

"He fancies you!" Sam nearly screamed. I rolled my eyes.

"James? That's a little weird, he is my cousin. I don't think so." I said. I know it sounded stupid but still.

"Not James, you prat! Sirius does! He kissed your forehead, saved you from the tree" ( I told them that I was just wandering around by myself) "- and carried around! Not to mention flying with you! Besides, James is in looooooove with Lily." Mary said with a bug goofy grin on her face, Lily scowled.

"Sirius, likes me? Come on girls, he is just my friend." Everyone rolled their eyes.

"What about Jason? I can not just leave him for a rumor about Sirius liking me." That was true, I had a good thing with Jason right now.

"Think what you want, but we stick with our statement." Lily said stubbornly.

"Whatever, can we change the bandages, its starting to sting." I changed the subject.

In five minutes, i got changed and we heard a knock in the door, we opened it and in came James and Sirius laughing.

"We-got-him!" James said though his laughs

"Who?" Mary asked.

"We-got-Malfoy-for-you," Sirius said, half laughing and he winked at me.

"We put on engorgement charm on his nose! It was Hilarious!" Peter laughed.

We all started eating while the guys told us the details of the prank. Surprisingly, Lily and James we not fighting.

"This food sucks, Padfoot!" I said,

"Oh," Sirius said. "Madame Pomfrey said to have bland meals today."

"Ohh." I frowed. Disgusting food. That was rare at Hogwarts.

"Anyways, the bad part is, Peter and i got detention for it." James said. Peter frowned.

"Prongs, you sure you don't want me to turn myself in so i can bear it with you?" said Sirius gallantly.

"Nope. Padfoot i want you to stay here and take care of Allie today while I'm gone." James said with the merest half-glance in my direction.

"Well, okay. What do you want to today Allie?," He asked me with that big stupid grin on his face.

This did not really bother me. Sirius was fun to hang out with.

"Sorry, Allie. But we have to go to the library today." Sam said.

" Whatever, i guess it is just me, you and James and Peter until he has detention. We can go flying, well you and James can. I just want to watch." I said.

"Okay, i will meet you in the common room in ten." Sirius said and he and James and Peter left

"Have fun with Sirius." Lily whispered and she and the girls left.

'Okay' i thought, how should i have my hair? I made it long and curly. I put on some jeans and pink sweater (it was the weekend). For some extra dazzle, i made my eyelashes and little bit darker and thicker and longer.

Wait a second.

It was just Sirius, do i need to get myself and pretty for him? I will just ignore that last comment.

I gripped my pockets tightly and went downstairs.

"You look nice for someone with a bleeding hip." Sirius said, James chuckled.

Those dummies.

We got to the pitch and i sat in the grass. I preferred it to the stands. I watched them fly until around four. We occasionally took breaks and talked then they flew again. Then we went to dinner and back to the pitch. After an hour James and Peter had to leave and it was just Sirius and me. I got butterflies. He smiled at me then flew down and sat beside me.

"So, how is your hip?" He asked.

"It's fine. It just hurts when i move to fast."

"Well you need rest then."

"Ahh, maybe later I'm sick of resting right now."

There was a awkward pause. Great.

"So, what are you doing during holidays?" I felt really stupid asking this, it is only September.

"I'm going to James place. He invited me to stay for Christmas. His house is like my second home, Hogwarts is my home. My family resents me but i don't care. Its like a living hell there. I never want to go back, i am planing on moving out next year." He said, he also looked uncomfortable, like he said too much.

"Me too! Well, i do not have a choice. I am living there until i graduate Hogwarts and i can find a place of my own. My parents sent me here because i caused too much trouble at my old school and i dislike their plans for me. It is like i was a mistake to them. We got along and stuff, well my mother mostly but my dad and i didn't get along that well." I did not mean to tell Sirius so much, but it sorta slipped out and it felt good to let it out. We had a bit in common there.

"I'm sorry," He said.

I could not help but smile, even though i felt bad for it at such a serious moment.

"Its totally fine. Like you, i never want to go back again." I said simply.

"oh OK," Sirius said. He smiled at me again.

I gave him a hug, and he hugged me back., but not to tightly because we did not want my hip to hurt again. I kind of wished he didn't let go.

"Allison? Are you okay?"

It was Jason. He came and helped me up.

"Yeah I'm fine. My side stings a little bit." I grinned at him.

He was not even paying attention.

"OK" he said, kissing me lightly on the lips.

Sirius could have killed him right there, by the look he was giving him. When he noticed i was looking at him he smiled. But i could tell it was fake. I knew that much of him by now.

Jason put his arm around me and pulled me towards him, not realizing how much he hurt my hip.

I gasped really loud. I didn't mean to make it loud.

"Allie, are you okay?" Sirius came to my side and tried looking at the bandages, but Jason noticed this.

"Hey Black, what are you doing?" Jason said and tried to punch Sirius, dropping me. I fell to the ground and it hurt.

"Jason don't!" I yelled, I wasn't close enough to push him away from Sirius. I then got up and turned back and limped off to the castle. I could Hear Sirius shouting at Jason then start to run after me.

"Allie wait!"

I did not want to stop. I don't want to take my anger out on anyone. Especially Sirius.

"Allison Ferrera! Wait for me!" I had to stop for this.

"What?" I really did not want to stop. My side hurt from falling. I can not believe Jason would just drop me.

" I have to talk to you in the common room." His expression was serious. I guess i would have to listen.

We got to the common room and we sat down in front of the fireplace.

" Did Jason hurt you?" I asked.

"No." He said, and scoffed a bit. As if Jason couldn't hurt him.

"Did you hurt him?"

"No," He said. He looked as if he wished he could. I ignored this.

"Okay well here it is..." Sirius said. He looked so worried. What happened?

"Well, Jason told me to stay away from you. I have no intention to listen to him, unless you want me to listen to him." He ended, anxiously. Our eyes were locked, and I could see the feeling in his. I was sure he could see the feeling in mine.

I almost screamed of shock. I pulled him into a hug.

"Of course not! I am not going to get rid of you because of Jason! If you thought that i would not want to be your friend because of that, you're going mad!" I said. The hug felt good.

"Picking up on our lingo, i see." He said. Sirius sounded much more relaxed and enjoying the moment.

"Oh yeah! I said mad instead of crazy." I laughed. But then the pain came back, i let go quickly.

"Sirius, i need to go to bed and rest. Not that I really want to, but... my run to the castle tired me out. Not to mention Jason just dropped me." I scowled.

"I will carry you upstairs." He said and he picked me up in his arms and put me in my four poster. I don't care that i went o bed in jeans and a sweater. I didn't notice how he got up here, I was staring at his face. It was beautiful, but he wasn't staring at me.

" I know it is too much to ask, but would you stay up here until someone gets back? The girls aren't here and i don't want to be alone." I felt ridiculous asking that.

"No problem." Sirius said as he sat down. He smiled but it wasn't his usual goofy grin. It was a new, caring smile he had. I fell asleep in about ten minutes.

Sirius stayed and watched Allie sleep for five minutes after she fell asleep. He stood up, and kissed her forehead and walked out.

He turned before he left to smile at her, then he as gone.


	5. Chapter 5: To Hogsmeade

**CHAPTER FIVE: To Hogsmeade**

September turned into October, which turned into November, which rolled into December. The whole time Sirius and i totally ignored Jasons last comment about us being friends; we actually became closer. We told each other everything, and it felt good to have his opinion on my matters. I was really excited because tomorrow was a Hogsmeade trip.

"Allison, wait up!" i turned around to see Jason running at me.

"Yes?" I smiled, Jason was so gorgeous. I really started to have feelings for him.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" He asked, and smiled crookedly. It was cute.

"Of course! I'd love too." I said to him, trying not to sound to excited. I probably failed at that.

"Great! See ya around." He said with a smile, wave, and walked away. I had to tell the girls after dinner.

"Hey Lily, guys, guess what?" I practically shrieked as I came into my dormitory.

"What?" Sam said absentmindedly.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade with Jason tomorrow!"

"Well, what else was to be expected? You two are almost inseparable." Lily smirked, I threw her pillow at her and hit her shoulder.

"That's awesome, nonetheless! You have to tell us all about your date with him after!" Mary said, i nodded in agreement.

"Well, sorry girls but i have to do my transfiguration essay, so ill see you later. I could only rush up here to tell you." I grabbed my parchment and book and went downstairs. I saw Sirius and Remus at a table so i sat down with them.

"Hey guys, finished the transfiguration essay yet? I haven't, i am working on it right now." I may have sounded too happy about working on an essay. No one should be happy about that.

"Nope, i haven't finished it yet but i guess i will now. But i don't need the book." Sirius said with a smirk. I just rolled my eyes.

"I would love to accompany you guys on your homework, but i am already done, so therefore i am going to get myself a snack from the kitchens." Remus said with the merest half-glance at Sirius, though i don't know why. James and Peter were no where to be seen.

After about five minutes with an awkward silence, Sirius spoke up.

"So, who are you going to Hogsmeade with tomorrow?"

"Guess what? I am going with Jason! He asked me right before dinner, isn't that great!" Again, i may have acted too happy. Lily might have been right, it was almost to be expected.

"Oh yeah, sounds like fun. But why don't you and Jason stop by the Three Broomsticks and we can all hangout. Lily and the girls along with Moony and Prongs are meeting there."

"Yeah, for sure."

"OK. So do you need help?"

"Yeah, could you explain the method of Transfiguring furniture?"

We spent two more hours on our essays before we went to bed.

The next morning i met Jason in the entrance hall, bushy tailed and bright eyed. I couldn't wait to get going.

"Hey Jason, ready to go?" I grabbed his hand.

"Of course, beautiful." He said. I totally blushed.

We went to Zonko's first. Then to Honeydukes. I have never seen anything like it! Jason practically had to pull me out of there. I bought some Droobles Best-Blowing chewing gum and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and i even tried some cockroach clusters as a dare. It was suprisingly not as bad as I thought.

We started walking around the streets, eating our sweets.

"So, what is it like in Canada?" He asked, taking a bite out of his chocolate.

"Well, it was freezing in the winter! It doesn't even seem that cold here at all! It usually got to -40 below zero and around -50 during night. But in the summer it got pretty hot. Like on a good day +40! It was like the best of both worlds. By the way, we do not live in igloos. Id freeze my ass off in one." I said laughing at the stereotype.  
"Iv'e grown up outside a lot, I love the snow, most of the time. I spent a lot of time by myself, seeing as I had no brothers or sisters." I said, it was also kind of easy to talk to Jason. Not as easy as talking to Sirius, or my friends, but easy all the same.

"Oh, so you're a tough girl hey?" He said, chuckling.

"You could say that." I winked, and punched him in the side, lightly.

"Don't worry, i will protect you." He said grasping my waist From that time on, we went holding each others waist.

"Want to go look in that jewelry store?" He asked, a little timid.

"Um...sure why not? I have some spending money left." I hoped i could at least find something i could afford in there.

We looked around until we stopped at one necklace i wanted to keep admiring. It was beautiful. It had a sparkling silver chain with a magnificent quarter (or sickle) sized turquoise-colored crystal pendant.

"Oh Merlin. I love that necklace!" I looked at the price tag and my spirits dropped. " Its 75 Galleons."

"No problem. I'll take it" He said to the store clerk.

"Oh, thanks babe!" I cooed and kissed him briefly on the lips. I walked out of that store and onto the street wearing that extravagant necklace.

"It is almost two. Want to start heading the the Three Broomsticks?" I asked

"Yep." I was all smiley from my gift.

When we got there we spotted the girls and the Marauders sitting at a booth. Jason and i went and joined them. Lily spoke immediately as we sat down. I was surprised she was even there.

"What is that around your neck?" She said. Everyone looked up at that, maybe they thought it was something well... inappropriate. Who knows.

"Oh you mean this beautiful necklace? Jason bought it for me." I cooed then kissed Jason on the cheek.

"Anything for you, baby." He said back to me and flashed one of his trade-mark grins.

I blushed, and it must have showed. Everyone was smiling at me except for Sirius, he was scowling.

" I feel sick, I'm going back up to the castle." Sirius said, almost angrily. Also, he did not even look sick at all. I felt sad when he announced his leave. I wanted to ask him to stay.

"You sure, Sirius?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, i am sure Clark." with that he stomped out. I know he is angry now, but i have no idea why.

Remus looked concerned." I'd better go talk to him," and he left. Peter looked confused, and James turned to get Lily s attention; Lily ignored him.

Remus finally caught up to Sirius,"What was that about?"

"He is just buying her! He does not love her!" Sirius growled, and spat on the ground.

"Do you love her?"

Sirius ran a hand though his hair, frustrated.

"He is just buying her off! So she will stay with him! He just wants some action, I would know."

"You do not know that, maybe that's just how he shows he cares about someone. We all know his family has money." Remus said.

"Whos bloody side are you on?" Sirius demanded.

"Yours of course!" Remus said, quite alarmed.

"Well, what do i do?"

"Just leave her with her boyfriend and just be friends right now. Your time will come."

Moony was good at calming people down.

"OK. I hope my time will come, soon. I really like her." Sirius was exhausted of watching them together, all lovey-dovey and such. But he had to admit, they looked happy; he could appreciate that much.

"Did you talk to James?"

"Yeah, he said i could ask her out and we could date. As long as i didn't ..well... you know..."

"If you guys get together will you keep that promise?"

"Ahh...erm...Of course Moony! I would not lie to James." Sirius said with a false cheery-voice.

"I mean it Padfoot. Listen to James. Don't-." Remus got cut off, Sirius was already walking away,

**[Allie P.O.V.]**

I walked into the common room an hour later and saw Sirius sitting by the fire. I should go talk to him.

"Hey, Sirius, what was wrong with you today? I know you are not sick." I sat down on the chair opposite him.

"Oh, hey Allie. I just was frustrated.. I... saw what he bought you and i did not want him to just buy you." He looked sorta uncomfortable. I was surprised he was open right away.

"Come off it, Padfoot." I reached out and hugged him. He hugged me back,"Its okay I'm a tough girl! But thanks for worrying about me! That means a lot!" I whispered in his ear.

"Okay" He whispered back. We went down to dinner and we each told everyone about our days and our plans for Christmas break. Maybe this would be a fun Christmas, no Balls and no yelling. I already knew it would be interesting if Sirius and James were there.


	6. Chapter 6: Happy Holidays?

**CHAPTER SIX: Happy Holidays?**

The train ride home was pretty fun. The Marauders and i played games of exploding snap. Sirius usually got mad when he lost, and threw the cards about the cabin. Also, James, Sirius and i discussed our plans for what to do over the holidays. Then, sadly the train came to a stop in the platform and everyone got out. Jason found me and pushed me trolley.

"Hey, guys wait up!" Sirius yelled.

"Whats up Padfoot?" James said.

"Oh, well according to your mother, I'm spending the holidays with your family! My family and i thought it would be better this way." He said, excited. I looked over to Walburga Black, she looked like a strict type of woman. She was with who I assumed to be Sirius's brother, Regulus. His father was not present.

"Job, mate!" James said, giving out high fives to Sirius, who just laughed.

Jason then turned to me.

"Bye, love." He said to me.

"Bye," Then we kissed goodbye and i got into the car. On the way to the Potters, James and i told his parents about our pranks and Hogsmeade visits that happened in the first half of the year. Mr. Potter laughed while Mrs. Potter briefly tired to explain to us right from wrong. We really did not pay that much attention to the 'rule breaking' we committed. Apparently, even McGonagal wrote to them a few times. I wonder if she bothered sending anything to my parents.

"So Allie, any boys interested at Hogwarts?" Mrs. Potter asked me, looking at me through the overhead mirror.

"Actually, there is. His name is Jason and he's a 6th year. We have been going out since September and he even bought me this beautiful necklace!" i said showing her the pendant. She had to twist in her seat.

"Wow! A 6th year, he must be something. Is he nice James..-Sirius?" she asked.

" Yeah he's alright mum. Pays for a lot of things." James said ruffling my hair.

"Mhm." Was all Sirius said and looked out his window.

"I thought you would have been shy talking about boys, Allie." Mr. Potter said.

"Nahh, I am 15 and i think that is a good dating age, there is no need to be shy." I said confidently. I honestly belied that.

The rest of the ride home was pretty quiet. The Potter house was not too far from the train station so it was not that long of a ride home. When we got back to the Potter house, James and Sirius and his dad immediately took their trunks upstairs to rooms while I followed Mrs P. We went to the kitchen. I just stood there looking around not sure of where to put my things.

"Oh Allie dear lets go put your things away in your new room! I decorated it myself!" Mrs P. said and i followed her upstairs. I was anxious while she was excited.

It was the most amazing room i have ever seen! The walls were a tan colour. I had a canopy bed that had pale gold blankets and white pillows, it matched the walls. The floor was a light hardwood and i had sparkly new oak dressers and a desk. The curtains were white and has tiny sparkling dots of gold. Every piece of fabric in the room was silk. It was breath-taking.

"Like it?" Mrs. P asked me hopefully. I put my stuff down.

"Merlin, its beautiful! I love it, thanks!" I said practically screaming and hugging my Aunt. That night i went to bed in my comfortable, beautiful, amazing bed.

The next morning i woke up around 12:30 in the afternoon. I walked downstairs in some loose fitting shorts and a tank-top that showed about an inch and a half of my stomach and back, these were my pajamas. I didn't really care what i was wearing, i was just at 'home'. I also did not notice Sirius' wandering eyes. Sirius and James were sitting at the table eating lunch when i came and sat down. Mr and Mrs Potter were at work.

"Good afternoon." Sirius said. I glared daggers at him.

"Shut-up Sirius," I growled.

"By the way, Jason is coming over at 1:00" James said, not looking up from the back of the cereal box that i took out. It had a maze, some trivia and a 'spot the differences' game on the back. How childish.

"What?" I did a double take. " Why did no one wake me earlier?" I hissed.

" We were afraid of being mauled." James said snickering. I hit him over the head with the cereal box, and oat flakes spilled everywhere. "Clean that up." I spat at him and bolted out of the room.

I ran upstairs and had a quick, cold 2 minute shower and decided to just leave my hair down and curly. I put on a dark pair of blue jeans and a v-neck t-shirt. Then i put on the necklace and a bit of mascara. The doorbell rang and i rushed downstairs to get it.

"Hey babe," Jason said walking in a smiling.

"Hi," I replied, smiling and gazing, he was spectacular.

"So, can i have a tour?" He asked with a wicked smile, gesturing to the house.

"No problem." I said and took his hand.

I showed him the main floor and the basement, it was a bit large.

"Can i see your room?" He asked. i did not know where this would go but i trusted him. I took him by the hand and led the way.

If glares could kill, Jason would be dead on the ground, courtesy of James and Sirius. We walked into my room.

"Wow, it's beautiful." He said. I did not notice he closed the door.

He moved closer and grabbed my waist and we kissed a passionate kiss, well on his part. He lay me down on my back and moved his lips to my neck. He casually slipped his hands up the back of shirt and began to play with the hook on my bra, I sat up so fast that i am surprised that i did not get light headed.

"No, Jason i can't." I already knew what he was thinking. He leaned back over to me.  
"Don't worry, no one will hear us. This house is huge." He murmured, nibbling my ear.  
"No- Jason -" I stuttered.  
"Hey, I know its your first time. I'll be gentle. I' experienced, I know what I'm doing." He said, and pulled me back into his arms. I pushed him away with surprising strength.

"No! Jason, we can't have sex – I don't want too!" I said frantically.

"Why not?" He demanded, sort of yelling. He looked really offended. I was pathetic, because I felt bad for him.

"Because i am _15!_" I shouted, almost in tears.

"Well, you obviously are not ready to be in a relationship with me so,,,," He trailed off, shouting.

"You're dumping me because i wouldn't do you? You're pompous bastard you know that?" I shouted. I knew i was loud now. He just was walking down the stairs.

"I'm not done with you!" I yelled after him.

"Well, I'm done with you!" Jason yelled back.

Sirius and James looked at us. Jason just walked right out and left the door open. I ripped off the necklace and threw it at him; hitting him on the back of the head(James and Sirius were snickering) with it, and he kept walking, letting it fall, lost into the snow. Then i slammed the door. I went downstairs, grabbed a bottle of my favorite wine and made my way upstairs again. As I passed James, he grabbed the bottle out of my hands but i punched him in the stomach, he gave it back. I lay in my bed crying, and drinking my wine. It was so good - not as good as vodka though. I never really drank wine until last summer, my culture doesn't really say 'no' to drinking wine. I heard random knocks on my door once in a while, but i ignored them and whoever knocked just left.

I was shaken up by this breakup. I really thought Jason and I were going somewhere, but I guess not. Maybe, he would apologize for acting like a asshole, I hoped.

Around dinner, i went downstairs, silently crying. I sat on the couch and Sirius came and hugged me. He was silent, and right now, that was how I liked it. I put a pillow on his lap and i lay there while he stroked my hair and James sat in front of me. I told them everything that happened between Jason and I and they were the perfect listeners. Mr and Mrs Potter cam home and saw me crying on Sirius' lap.

"Dear, what happened?" Mrs. P asked. James sat up and took them into the kitchen to explain. I didn't mind. I was glad i didn't have to talk anymore, i wanted to stay here, laying on Sirius' lap, crying. He did not stop me from drinking my wine. although i only took it sips at a time.

"Are you hungry?" He asked around 20 minutes later.

"No."

"Well then you are going to bed, without wine." He said. It seemed to be a final decision because he picked me up and carried me to my room, tucked me in, kissed my forehead, turned out the light and left, shutting the door. I felt so lonely.

The next couple days passed slowly and i spent most of them in my room. Lily, Mary and Sam came once in a while and we talked and it helped, but not enough. I really thought Jason and I might fall in love. If I had believed that, is everything else I believe wrong as well ?

Mrs Potter would bring me meals but i usually only ate one or two meals a day, and they usually werent the whole meal i was given. When i sat somewhere with James, usually in the living room or my room, i just cried. Sometimes, to get my mind off things, i helped him with his problems or explained something to him about a subject he needed help in. When Sirius and I talked, usually in my room or the sun room we just talked. Talked about anything and everything.

"Why do you always want to be in here?" He asked, looking around the sun room.

"I love it in here. Too see all the light and plants and beautiful furniture. It's very relaxing and calming." I always replied. The Potter sun room was a small room off the living room. It had two glass doors that opened wide and the walls were a pale lime green. There were two couches on each left and right side of the small room, under a window. On the back side of the room, opposite of the doors was a long table with different colourful plants on it. In the middle was a big porcelain bowl filled with water, Inside were pink and white water-lily's floating gracefully. The room was so calming and relaxed and sunny, i simply loved it. Talking to Sirius only made it better.  
"Sirius, can I ask you something?" I said softly. I wanted his opinion on my views. "Yeah," He replied. Looking at me. Sometimes, I still had those moments where I felt on fire, when we locked eyes. They weren't common, but they were there.  
"I thought we were falling in love." I said sadly. Sirius momentarily thought they were talking about the two of them, but he never voiced this. "Jason and I were so good together. I believed we were going to fall in love. But I was wrong." It felt good to ask him, but sad at the same time. "Does that mean other things I believe are wrong? I was so far off about Jason and I..." I trailed off, looking at him. He looked thoughtful for a second and I didn't interrupt.

"No, Allie, it doesn't. All this means is that you convinced yourself Jason was the right guy. You've only known him for three months. You don't know someone completely in three months." He said, and I was comforted. Not completely, but enough to make me feel better about myself. I smiled.  
"Thanks, Padfoot."  
"Anytime." He smiled at me.

It was Christmas eve, and everyone was over, even Peter. Mr and Mrs Potter were a their work party until 1:00 or 2:00 am. Lily was sleeping over and for the first time in the past three days, i was cheerful. We drank, ate and basically just had fun. Then a owl tapped on the glass and James let the owl in, holding the letter that ruined everything.

"What does it say?" Lily asked.

"Dear Allison," I read aloud.

_" I know we broke up, that just makes it harder, there are a few things i would like to say, or write. First off, when you threw the necklace at me (that hurt by the way) i did not pick it up. I doubt you did so i now assume its lost. Therefore, i want 75 galleons for it. Secondly, when we were in the basement, i took a small bottle of firewhisky from the shelf, it was simply lovely, i hope you don't mind. Lastly, enclosed is a picture of us in Hogsmeade, i thought you could have it for two reasons:_

_1- I do not want it._

_2-It can remind you of the mistake you made turning me down._

_Jason Clark."_

I took out the picture slowly, Jason and i looked happy. I started to cry and i threw the letter and the picture down on the floor. I ran upstairs into my room and sat on the bed and cried. Sirius came in and sat down beside me moments later.

...There was a awkward pause, i did not like it at all...

"I will pay the money." He finally said. I did not even look up.

"No, its okay Padfoot." I said, barely above a whisper.

"No, i want too." He said pulling me into a hug, i love his hugs.

"Sirius, I've had so much hurt in my life. My father beat me, my mother did not stop him. I was so happy here! Now a big chunk just disappeared, if it happened again i don't know if i can take it." I whispered in his ear, sobbing. our whole conversation was whispered.

"Allie, don't even talk like that. You could always replace that gap." He said

We were very close.

"Sirius, am i ugly and boring? whats wrong with me?" I know it sounded pretty self-pity-ish but i don't care. "Why did he leave? Why doesn't he want me?"

"Allison, you are beautiful and the most fun girl to be around that i have ever met. You know why he left? Because you're strong, that's why. You knew to say no. He is just disappointed. And he did want you, he wanted your body. It's harsh, I know, but its the truth." He said.

I took my head off his chest and looked into his gray eyes. I tried too look away but they kept me locked in. It felt that same old fire. Our lips were an inch away form each others. He leaned in and i closed my eyes. His lips brushed mine softly, then they had more contact. Eventually our tongues touched. There were no words to describe it, passionate was an understatement. I felt the heat, I was on fire, and I liked it. It was nothing like Jason's kiss, way better. It was like i melted from the inside-out. I was scared i was going to have a heart attack, my heart was beating so fast. Then he pulled away.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. I just shook my head slightly, and kissed him again, he replied enthusiastically and held me gently. After a moment, he pulled away again, apologized again.

"We should get back," he said, leading the way downstairs. I was happy when we sat down that no one noticed how red his face was, or how swollen my lips looked. If anything, only Remus was suspicious. He kept glancing at me then looking at Sirius. Even though i sat there talking to Mary, Sam and Lily while James was sitting across the room, talking to Sirius.

"Well, we should go, we are taking the Knightbus home." Remus said.

"Bye Remus, Mary, Sam and Peter." We all said-Lily is sleeping over.

When they left, Lily spoke.

"Well, goodnight guys, we are going to bed," Lily said, grabbing my arm and pulling me upstairs ignoring James' ("Goodnight, Lily flower!")

We got to my room.

"What happened up here with Sirius?" She demanded.

"What? Nothing." I said innocently.

"Don't lie! You're lips weren't exactly small and his face was as red as a tomato!" She said, simply smiling form the excitement.

"Okay, we kissed...more like snogged." I admitted, and probably smiling and blushing.

"HA! I knew there was something between you two!"

"I wish we hadn't. It was magnificent, but I'm afraid things will become weird between us." I was also scared we would date, and things would end up badly. But I didn't want to tell Lily.

"Well, was it awkward after the kiss?"

"No...?" It actually wasn't.

"Well then things should be fine." She said, as if this solved all problems.

"Okay, night, Lily flower." I said chuckling

"Do not even say that. Night Allie." The threw a pillow at my face. I threw it back.

With that, we went to bed.

"So, Sirius, did you comfort Allie?" James snickered.

"What do you mean?" Sirius said innocently.

"Oh, c'mon! You guys were up there 'talking' for 10 minutes!"

"OK, we snogged a bit. No big deal." Sirius shrugged.

"No big deal? Seriously, Padfoot, girls kiss someone when they LIKE them!" James said.

"Yeah, but James - you know how she has been the last couple of days, and we drank tonight Prongs. Put it together! It was most likely, Allie had a bit to drink and was confused and re-bounded on someone. It just happened to be me, be grateful it wasn't you, you'd be getting hit on by your cousin. I'm going to bed, night Prongs."

"Night, Padfoot." James snickered, still giddy.


	7. Chapter 7: A new Side

**CHAPTER SEVEN : The New Side**

A week went passed and it was New Years Eve, it was also the last Saturday before going back to Hogwarts on Sunday.

[ **Sirius P.O.V.]**

I was sitting in the sun room, eating crisps with James when the doorbell rang. It turned out to be Mary so i sent her upstairs to Allie.

"It's been a rather slow day." James whined, i nodded my head in agreement.

"You known, that game between Spain and Russia is on Sunday, who do you think will win?" I ask.

"Well, Russia is pretty good, but they got nailed by Australia, they aren't the best." James shrugged his shoulders.

"But they got that new seeker, Satel." We continued our quidditch conversation until 25 minutes later, the girls came down.

"We are going to a party." Mary announces proudly.

"Can we come?" James asked hopefully. I wanted to go too.

"No, its by invitation only." Allie says, pretending to be all supirior.

I haven't said anything, I am just to stunned. I was so used to the school robes that i never noticed how hot Allie is! I always knew she was pretty but not, like, hot.

She was wearing tight stone wash skinny jeans, and I wondered if she was wearing underwear or a thong. The jeans had holes at the knees and one of James bright red t-shirts. It was loose but she tied it at the back and the bottom, so it was tight there. She also ripped a bit off on the shoulder, so you could actually see her shoulder. She was also wearing red high heels. Her hair was curly but a little bit messy, but a little elegant. I never noticed she had such a nice ass and a small waist.

'What the hell am i thinking?' i thought to myself. I guess it was fair, I did like the girl way too much. But I thought it kind of stupid for me to get all drooly over her. After all, she didn't want me. I tried to concentrate on Mary, she looked good too, in similar outfit but with blue, and a skirt; but not as good.

"Is that my shirt?" James asked, obviously confused that she would want to wear it.

"Yeah, I'm borrowing it." Allie replies with a wink then left. My eyes followed them out the door.

"They can not just steal my stuff!" James says clearly stunned that someone would steal from him. I just laughed.

"Tell her when she gets back." I tell him, still laughing.

"Want to go and play quidditch in the back? It's only 9:00 pm." I nodded and followed James outside.

We play for a couple of hours and then Mr. Potter calls us in. It's around midnight. And I beat James ass at quidditch.

"James, can you go and get Allie? Tomorrow is Sunday and we need to get up early to get to the train station." James and I headed to the door.

"Wait boys, only James needs to go, I want to talk to Sirius." Mr. Potter says. James shrugs his shoulder and leaves.

Oh shit, what did i do? I sat at the table across from Mr. Potter, back strait and a very serious look on my face. Aha, my pun. How hilarious.

"So, you and Allie are close, am i correct?" Mr P. says looking stern. Oh crap. I didn't even go anything this time!

"Yes, sir." I reply.

"You guys aren't seeing each other? Or you guys are not sexually active? My wife and i would like to know." Shit, shit, shit, shit. No way.

I am COMPLETELY stunned by these words.

"Oh! No no no no no not at all sir, we are just friends." I said, i can not believe he asked me that. Not that I wouldn't mind if that were the case...

"Sirius, are you sure? I just want to help." He said, now looking concerned now, and not stern.

"Positive."

Why would he even think that we are dating, let alone sexually active! But he seems to believe me, thank god. so i will change the subject.

"You know, that game between Spain and Russia is on Sunday, who do you think will win?" I ask. It was a good diversion. That seem to got him. We talked about quidditch until he went to bed, leaving me at the table to wait until i decide to sit in the sitting room. I hear a car door slam so i assume James is back with Allie. She slammed the door open-not even closing it, obviously angry.

"What makes you think you could do that? How embarrassing! How dare you do that? You just made yourself look like a fucking prat, I hope you know! You made me look like a spineless girlfriend you have under control! Fudendo cuzão idiotas!" Allie stomped through the house. Mr. Potter yelled something about no cussing in the house.

She was yelling at James, truth be told, i was a little scared myself. She must have said something she would have gotten into trouble saying in English. I think she was speaking Portuguese, it's her culture, but i do not know for sure, she must be really angry. With that she stomped upstairs and James shut the door with a smug look on his face.

"What language was she speaking?" I asked.

"Portugese, its from her dad's side. Her mom is my dads sister." He said. So I was right.

I sighed. I guess i should go talk to her. I made my way upstairs and knocked on her door.

"Come in, unless you are James! Then stay the fuck out." She shouted. This would not be easy

"Allie, what happened?" I asked her, sitting on her desk chair. She sat cross-legged on the bed. Not crying but looking extremely angry and a little red in the face.

"Okay, Mary and i went to the party, we were having fun and we met Lily there. Then James showed up and told me i had to go. I told him no and he spotted Lily and started acting all macho and mature. He's like ' We have to wake up early tomorrow.' Then he grabs my hand and tried to pull me away. You won't believe what he did next! He picked my up and flung me over his shoulder and carried me out! I have never been more embarrassed in my life!" She practically yelled. I tried to imagine Allie being picked up and flung over James shoulder and chuckled. She shot me a death glare and i spoke immediately.

"That was immature of him." I say, a little worried.

"Yeah i know!" She fumed.

"But, you could have left quietly..." I added, trailing off, hoping she wouldn't smack me across the head. I was only trying to defend James, who was trying to be good.

"Oh, whatever Sirius!" She said in annoyed sort of voice- but she still sounded angry, but at me now. I am a little hurt by her tone to be honest. But I guess it was only to be expected.

"Well I'm going to bed." I say and left, shutting the door behind me, i was actually going to talk to James.

**[Allie P.O.V.]**

Who does he think he is? He had no right to even pick me up! How was i supposed to know that James didn't just come to see Lily and not really to take me home? Ugh. I had a lot of questions. I have nothing to do, i am already packed. I guess i should just go to sleep.

" I can't!" I said out loud, even though i have no idea why.

My attitude has changed since Jason, i feel more... rebellious! I want to scream! I want to break the rules! I want to live, have more fun.

I've always loved adventure, just never experienced it often. But i as never a goodie-two-shoes either. That's why I'm here. I am a lot alike Sirius in that matter. But i got along with my Mother, and less with my father until one night when i just turned 15 last May.

My father told me that he and my mother had already picked my future husband. It was Lucius Malfoy. I practically puked while standing there! He said i will follow his rules while i live under his roof so i left, it was quite simple actually. I came here. Since then we diden't get along but no one knows that, not even Lily. Mr and Mrs Potter told James that my father and i just did not get along.

Now, i want to change something about myself. I know it would be easy for me, considering i can morph, but there is something else.

I looked over at my Hogwarts uniform.

"I'm going to spice up my uniform!" I said, still unsure why i am talking to myself.

I already knew how to sew the muggle way, and i can; it's not too hard. I was always a good sewer. I worked on my uniform for about an hour and a half, i didn't do too much sewing.

Around 1:30 i went downstairs for a nighttime snack and i met Mrs. Potter there.

"Allie, dear why aren't you asleep?" She asked with a yawn.

"Oh. i just couldn't get so sleep." I shrugged.

"James told me everything-is it Jason?"

"No, i just... feel rebellious all of a sudden, its weird." I said timidly, afraid she would judge.

"Ohh i see. Well don't do anything stupid, especially with Sirius. After the loss of a boyfriend it is normal to want to change something about yourself. It is nothing to worry about." She said reassuringly.

My thoughts wandered the uniform upstairs, I was sure she wouldn't approve of that.. Then i remembered something she said about Sirius.

"What do you mean 'with Sirius'?" I asked suspiciously.

Her eyes grew wide in shock and embarrassment.. So i was not the only one.

"Oh dear! I am so sorry i thought you and Sirius were dating and well... You guys are always together from what i heard." She said innocently.

She actually believed that Sirius and i ...are..dating?

"Oh Merlin no! We are strictly friends, nothing more!" I told her.

"Are you sure, i mean i see the way he looks at you sometimes!" She giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes." I say clearly, hoping she gets the hint.

"Oh okay, that's too bad you know. I was hoping to see you and Sirius together!" With that she winked and went her way upstairs, leaving me with the thoughts about what she just said.


	8. Chapter 8: A NotSoFun Ride

**Chapter Eight: The not-so-fun ride**

**[SIRIUS P.O.V.]**

"He actually asked that?" James asked, lifting an eyebrow. I was telling them about the conversation I had with Mr. Potter.

"Yes, Prongs. But do not worry, i told him we weren't. Which is the truth." I said. James had to believe me.

"Were you lying?" James asked, raising a eyebrow.

"No!" I bellowed. Peter flinched at my noise. Why couldn't James believe me?  
"Why can you not trust me?" I questioned.

"Okay Padfoot, i trust you." James reassured me. I relaxed. Finally.

James, Remus, Peter and i found a compartment, and we were joined by Allie.

Holy fucking shit.

She looked even hotter then before, like she looks sexy! Like ' I'd -bang-that' sexy! I'm sure I wasn't the only one who was thinking that.

She had totally changed her uniform. The skirt was supposed to be to the knee, hers was a bit above it. She has also sewn lace under it, to make it a little poofy. Her blouse had all the lace cut off, and was buttoned up so you could see her tank top under it, which showed more than before. Allie was not wearing her knee-high socks with penny loafers, but a pair of black, sparkly flats. It made her legs look longer. Her Mascara and eyeliner gave her a smokey-eye! Overall, she looked pretty damn hot. She noticed my gaze so i looked down. Then she sat beside Remus.

"Hey guys, s'up?" She asked in a bubbly voice. I love that voice.

Peter sat beside me, across from Allie. I saw him staring at her chest, and i hit him over the head, luckily no one noticed. That only proves how sneaky i am.

"Well, i'll be right back," Peter said. He was going to throw a stink bomb into the Slyterin compartment. I assumed he would go to jerk off afterward in the bathroom.

We played games of exploding snap and talked about our new ideas for pranks until lunch. I bought some snacks (like 10 cauldron cakes and a pound of chocolate frogs, just saving up!) There was something flying outside Allies window.

"Hey, there's a owl outside your window."

**[ Allie P.O.V. ]**

I grabbed the little owl and put it on my lap.

"Its a letter for me... from my dad.."

I was shocked. Why was he writing me? I looked up, everyone looked at me concerned. I  
opened my letter.

_Dear Allison,_

_It pains me to say this, but your mother is dead.  
As you know, she was sick so, no murder, natural causes. The left you some money and possessions, i will mail them to you. There is no need to come back._

_-Adam Ferrera._

All the air escaped from my lungs, and i dropped the letter onto the floor, out of my shaking hands. Then my head met the floor.

"Shh, she's waking up!" James said.

"I can not believe that someone would say that in a letter!" Someone said, probably Remus. I opened my eyes too see Sirius, James and Remus looking over me, i was laying on the cushioned seats. I sat up so fast and hugged the nearest person to me, Sirius. He hugged me and patted my hair.

"I have to go find Lily." I say, hoping to get away.

"Do you want someone to come with you?" Remus said.

"No!" I say a little to quickly. "I'm alright, thanks, guys."

I wasn't planing on seeing Lily at all. I just wanted to be alone. I was walking down the corridor and i leaned against the wall. Another silent tear rolling down my cheek.

Suddenly, someone brushed it away. I opened my eyes...

It was Jason.

"You know," He said moving his hand up me leg.  
" I can give you another chance, if you join me in my dormitory." He whispered in my ear. I was disgusted.

"No, go away i do not want to look at your ugly excuse for a face." I spat.

"Oh, a little cheeky there aren't you. Well in that case, i have to take my offer back. But the money needs to be in my hands by next Monday." He said, his hand finding my thigh.

"What if i don't give it to you?" I said boldly.

"Then you and your friends, should watch their backs. Times are changing. Someone new is going to lead us. If you're not careful, your friends, especially that mud blood friend of yours, are going to be in serious trouble. It's about to start." He whispered so only i can hear. I never knew he was so prejudiced. He is now rubbing my thigh and his fingers are getting a little too high for my liking. I'm about to punch him when Someone saves me.

"Hey, whats going on here?" Sirius said angrily, putting his arms around me protectively. He does not see my worried expression.

"Oh, i was just having a little chat with Allison here, I believe you taught her some cheekiness, Black. I would leave her, she does not make a good girlfriend. She is also good at getting her friends into trouble. Isn't that right darling?" He said winking at me, Sirius held me tighter and i herd a growl in his throat, not a good sign.

"Were not going out," I mumble. I think no one heard me. I got free of Sirius' grasp ad he walked away and walked back to our compartment. I completely lost it. I totally broke down, Sirius, Remus and James joined me in a group hug.

"It's okay Allie, everything will be fine." Remus said. I got down on my knees.

"No it is not! Jason is a pure blood! His Mother knows Lucuis! He is going after you guys and Lily and Sam and Mary if i don't pay him. These are dark times! Who knows what he will do? And it is all my fault! I'm getting you guys into trouble. I should just give him one night and this will be over. I know Lucius, or someone he is connected too is a death eater!" I said franticaly. It was a bit dramatic but it was the truth.

"Allison, i would never let you even give Jason a hug now. Do not talk like that." Sirius cooed. Picking me up and putting me down beside James. He sat on the other side of me. I lay my head on his lap and cried while he stroked my hair, like he did when Jason dumped me. James conjured a blanket for me and Remus went to find some Hot coco. It always made me feel better. It even worked better then wine.

We stayed like this for the remainder of the journey, occasionally talking. It had me thinking of what happened the last time i had my head in Sirius' lap, and about what happened after. How we kissed, i loved it, but i don't know if i would do it again. Sirius is my best-friend, I do not want to ruin our friendship. No matter how handsome,sweet, or talented he was. Or how everything seemed to be perfect when i was in his arms, or how much i loved that kiss.

I think that i am falling for Sirius Black.  
I knew I had something for him when I first met him, but it was different now. More absolute.

"Everything will be alright." He said into my ear. For some reason, i doubted it.

When we got back to the school, i went strait to my dormitory without supper. I just ran upstairs and flew into my bed. I started to cry into my pillow soundlessly. Five minutes later i heard a soft knock on the door.

"Who is it?" i managed to get out.

"Sirius -Allie, can we talk about it?" He said.

"Whatever." I sobbed.

He cam in, i don't know how he got up the stairs though.

"How did you get up?" i asked.

"Secret." He said with a mischievous smile. I got annoyed with his secretive-ness. If its even a word.

"Allie, Its okay. Why don't you tell me about your mother?"

"Will it take the pain away?" I sobbed.

"It will help."

I told him all about my mother. Her looks to personality, her faults to admiration and her achievements. It felt good to tell him about her. He was a good listener. It also felt good to tell him about how she betrayed me.

"That pretty much sums it up." I finished.

He paused and hesitated, then said "Anything else bothering you?"

Yes! God, Yes!

"No.." I said with a false blank look. I'm such a good actress.

"You're lying." He said cocking up a eyebrow. Maybe i was not as good as i thought. Damn.

Truthfully, there were 2 other bothering me.

1-How things would turn out with Jason. I did not know what he was going to do, but he would hurt them. I do not want that!

2- How i felt about Sirius. I think i am falling for him. But i don't want too. It could ruin our friendship ethier way it ended. I defiantly do not want that. And how do i know these feelings are not re-bound?

He noticed my thinking face. Crap.

"What is it?" He asked, still patient.

"I'm just so worried about everyone. Jason said if i do not pay him by Monday than my friends should watch their backs." I was crying now. I am such a cry-baby.

"Don't worry, i can pay the money." He said, pulling me into his arms.

"NO, i can not ask you to do that."

"You are not asking, I'm volunteering."

" I could get rid of this, and no one would get hurt..."

"Yes?" Sirius said and pulled me tighter.

"Well, i could give him one night. Then all the problems would be gone! You would not need to pay the money and none of my friends would get hurt."

He let go, which surprised me. But he faced me by holding my shoulders.

" I can think of a million reasons why that is so wrong. I will never let you loose your virginity to that bloody git. You are also 15, and your friends will be fine."

"Your not a virgin, Padfoot." I said

"You don't know that." He huffed.

I smiled. I so knew.

"You know," He said, changing the subject.

" Mr. Potter brang you up the other day. He wanted to know if we were going out." Sirius said.

Ugh! This is a conversation I do not want to have! Not now!

"Sirius, I'm really tired, its been a rough day. I think I'm going to bed." I lied.  
"Okay then, good-night." He said and kissed the top of my head lightly and left.

I felt more alone then i did before. What was I supposed to do?


	9. Chapter 9: The Box of Reminders

**Chapter Nine: The Box of Reminders**

The next couple of days were okay, I have had worse, and definitely better days. I got distracted but it always came back to my mother, no matter how hard I tried. I knew she was sick, i just did not know it was fatal.

Thursday, at breakfast, the post came as usual. I was shocked when a medium-sized box came for me, along with a letter. I took the letter off and read it aloud.

_Dear Allison,_

_This box contains some of your mothers old possessions. I have also transferdd some money into your Gringnotts account over there._

_- Adam F._

"Who wants to skip History of Magic to see what i got?" I asked hopefully. I have no clue why i was so excited too see my mothers stuff. I also noticed that whenever i skip class, it's usually History of Magic.

" I will skip." James and Sirius said together, they both got disapproving looks from Remus.

"Come on Moony!" I said, giving him my friendliest smile, and slightly nudging him in the ribs.

"Nope, we take O.W.L.s this year." He said simply. Peter needed to stay in class for his own benefit to pass, so with that, the two marauders and i went back to the common room. Once we were sitting by the fire, i opened the package.

"Merlin! look at this!" I whispered. I gingerly touched my dead mothers belongings – may her body rot peacefully- they were magnificent.

The box had lots of beautiful jewelery, earrings, necklaces, bracelets, and sparkly hair-pins. There was also a tiny pouch red velvet bag, which contained some small pocket change. ' i could use this in Hogsmeade,' I thought. Then i noticed a bigger bag. I took it out, and opened it, James and Sirius snooping through the rest of the box. Inside there was a beautiful dress.

The dress went to right above my knee, and was sparkly white. It was very twirly and under the bust, was a silver lace ribbon with rhinestones crested everywhere. The bust section and the ribbon section sparked.

"Hang on, i want to try this dress on!" The boys mumbled something about 'women and their clothes' and I ran upstairs to change. Five minutes later i came down.

"Oh it fits perfectly! Its too bad we don't have dances to wear it too." I said, twirling around, my dress flowing out. I wasn't usually one to fuss over dresses I didn't need, but this was just gorgeous.

"Excuse me, Madame, may i have this dance?" James asked with a goofy grin on his face. I smiled dazzlingly and curtsied.

"Yes you may, kind sir." I said with my award-wining fake British accent.

We did some sort of old fashioned waltz around the common room. But we did it pretty fast and before we knew it, we were skipping around, laughing our heads off, while Sirius sang some rotten tune.

"May i cut in?" Sirius asked when he finally stopped singing (terribly, might I add). I nodded and we danced. We basically did the same thing. The only differences were that Sirius was a better dancer, so it was more graceful and smooth. Also, i could not take my eyes off of his. I felt as if something terrible would happen if I looked away. My hands felt like burning flame in his, but the longer we stayed attatched, the feeling soaked into my body, in places elsewhere. Those pale-gray eyes were mesmerizing! Lastly, i just loved holding his soft (well, soft for a guy) hands. Our dance slowed down as my heart sped.

"Be right back," James said. Maybe he could hear it beating.

"No problem Prongs."

It was just Sirius and me now. I could hear my heart-beat it was so loud, and fast. Our dance slowed even more.

"Allie?" Sirius said softly. I was so close to him.

"Yeah?" My voice was light.

"Can i ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"What?"

I keep forgetting.

"Never mind, what is it?"

I felt guilty about ruining the moment.

"Okay... Um... Do you remember that night you got your second letter from Jason?" He asked carefully. I looked uo at him. His face..his eyes.. they were so...amazing. They were liquid, his eyes. They stared into mine with such ferocity, I had to look down. I knew what he was thinking of, that time we kissed. Or snogged, whatever you would like to call it.

"Yes.." I was whispering. I think i know where this is going, i do not like it one bit.

"Well, do you remember what we did? You drank a lot and you were confused and well...we snogged a bit." He tried to be nonchalant, but he really was waiting anxiously for my answer. I looked up at him again, I wish I didn't, but I did.

Oh, bollocks. I can't do this, not now. I have to lie, i can not tell him i liked it or even that i remember it! Ugh, I'm already tearing up, i can feel my eyes stinging, i don't want to lie to him! Especially about this. But i have too. C'mon its easy, just look down and say no. I forced my eyes back down.

"I-..I don't remember, Padfoot." I said, barely aware how close i was to letting a tear slip. I have to get out of here.

He let go of me instantly. Like I had electrified him, that it hurt him. I immediately wanted to run back to him, and kiss him, and make sure everything could happen between us, but I didn't know if it could.

"You sure?" His voice was very steady but i could hear the pain behind it. I could read Sirius like a book, most of the time. He was good at hiding emotions, exceptionally at hiding them when under pressure. But not from me. I was his downfall.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I need to go, just things... I have to do." I managed to mumble. I turned around and went to my dormitory with my box when James came in, before Sirius could say anything. I hated myself for doing this to him, but it was for the greater good.

**[ Sirius P.O.V. ]**

'She does not remember' is all that I've been thinking to myself.

The though kept racing through my mind. Maybe i did take advantage of her, if she was drunk and confused. She does not remember. She is the best kisser in the world! How could I let this just slip away?

"Whats wrong Padfoot?" I looked up, James came back.

"She does not remember." Was all i said. I stared off into the fireplace. Allie just left to go upstairs.

"Oh, sorry mate but you talk to Moony 'bout this. He is better at it then i am." James said sincerely. I knew he was right, Moony was better at this.

Knowing Moony, i will have to wait until break or lunch. I don't really want to tell him but knowing James, he will tell Moony somethings up. I should go to class (wow, never thought id say that!) waiting for Allie does not seem like the right thing at the moment.

Merlin, Potions was horrible, I had it right after History of Magic. I couldn't focus, not that i normally do but still. Allie was so annoying over there with her new potions partner, Alex. He is not really competition, but he is Spanish, she might like that. But i have better hair! Anyways i kept glancing at her but she never even looked at me, or over here at all. At least i got to skip History of Magic though.

At lunch i was in a even worse mood. Allie was sitting at the other end of the table with Sam, Lily and Mary. I took extra care in stabbing my food with my fork.

"Sirius, whats bugging you? The chicken is already dead." James said. I told him about Allie but he was bound to bring it up in front of Moony. Moony even cocked an eyebrow. Well i might as well get it out now. I know he will find out sooner or later.

"She does not even remember we snogged! And it was like for five minutes!" James gave me a reproachful look at that. "When she and that loser broke up, i was there for her. I saved her from you Moony, when you in werewolf from." He looked at me like i was mad.

"Keep it down!" Moony hissed, he is a bit touchy about his furry little problem.

"I also took care of her injuries! I even offered to pay the necklace money. And she has the nerve to tell me she does not remember kissing me! Or to be giggly with that Alex kid! Does she not get the hints? Or is it that she just doesn't _want_ me?" I said, very frustrated. I stabbed the chicken again.

"Well, you don't own her, and you even said yourself, she could have been drunk and confused. Or could have re-bounded." That stupid sensible voice said.

I hate it when Moony is right.

"Yeah, and her mom just passed, i know they weren't best of friends but her and her mother were close before like a year ago. Just give her some time for things to go back to normal." Said James.

"Wow Prongs, you said something practical," Joked Moony, snickering. Peter chuckled, my friends were great. I could not help but smile.


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting an Old 'Friend'

**chapter 10: Meeting an Old 'Friend'?**

I have been avoiding Sirius for the past two weeks, mostly taking refuge in the library with Lily, and sometimes, Remus. For the first week, Sirius left me alone. Now, he keeps trying to get me to open up to him. I think it would be better for us to stay apart, due to awkward questions.

My rebellious side kicked in again. I have been sneaking into Hogsmeade a couple times with James for a butterbeer and some sweets. Also, these past two weeks, i believe Jason has gotten a new girlfriend, by the name of Rebbecca Jones. She is a 7th year Gryffindor. Seeing as Jason is a Ravenclaw, he is frequently seen in the common room with her to my displeasure. Speaking of Clark, he seems to forgotten his demand of money, the Monday passed yesterday. He did not even talk to me.

Meanwhile, Alex and i have been talking a lot. He really is a good guy, but i am no where near interested. I have no need for a relationship right now, unless it's with Sirius. But knowing that will not and can not happen, i still like to giggle around Alex. For some reason, he doesn't flirt back too much, and i see him looking at Sam a lot, its a little obvious that he likes her. He only wants friendship from me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

I stabbed moodily at me potatoes, today is February 13. Just my luck hey? I promised Lily and Mary i would go with them to Hogsmeade tomorrow, Sam is going with Alex, who knew they even liked each other ;]. I wish i was going with Sirius, i miss him so much.  
I don't know how to talk to him again without bringing up the past. It is also hard to be with him without falling for his charm, and not to mention that he is even better then fiiinee!

I finally admitted to myself, that I, Allison Fererra, likes Sirius Black, as more than a very good friend.

That night, around 1:30, i was bored. I was supposed to be sleeping but i could not sleep, i figured i can just read. I reached under my pillow and looked for my book, It's not there. I frantically searched my bed ( i do not DARE look under MY bed!), then i realized i had left it on the coffee table in the common room, i left it there earlier.

Slowly, i got out of bed and walked downstairs. I passed Rebbecca on the bottom of the steps and Jason was heading toward the portrait hole. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned on his heel, facing me. At the time i was bending down to grab my book. He was behind me in a instant.

"Hey, Allison," He said.

"Jason."

"It seems that i gave you a extended time to pay me." I just rolled my eyes at that.

Next thing i knew, he pinned me up against the fireplace mantel by my shoulders.

"Let go of me!" I spat.

"Now, now, you should be grateful i have not harmed any of your friends with your lateness."

I huffed.

"You have two options, you can ethier just pay the money tomorrow, or you can give me night. Yes i have a girlfriend, honestly i do not care. It's your choice." He whispered in my ear.

I kicked him in the shins.

"I am NOT doing ether of those things!" NOW that really got him pissed.

I gasped in pain as he grabbed hold of my head and smashed it against the brick of the fireplace. I fell to the floor. I felt a lump forming and blood slipping down my face. Then he kicked me in the ribs and i recoiled in pain. The second time around, i heard a crack and i think he broke one or two of them. The pain was unbearable. He aimed a third blow but i tried to dodge it. Me, being stupid, made it worse, he ended up kicking me back. I could hardly move, i never felt so weak.

He bent down and said something in my ear, i did not understand it. Then he slapped my face and smiled. With that he stood up and left the common room.

The pain was terrible. I could also see blood from the side of my head dripping on the carpet. I needed help. But how was i supposed to get someones attention? Then it dawned on me, throwing things

With all the i could muster, i picked up my book and threw it across the room. It was a fairly large book, and it landed on s table with a THUMP. I tried screaming but i coulden't do it. Then i threw everything coasters, books, pillows, and anything within my reach. No one came.  
I was now getting dizzy and the room was blurring. I heard commotion upstairs, hoping that someone has awaken and noticed that i was out of bed. Someone came down the girls staircase, with fiery red hair. She came towards me as everything went black.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**[SIRIUS P.O.V.]**

I was supposed to be sleeping, but i just could not sleep! Why did Allie stop talking to me? I have tried to explain to her that the kiss meant something to me but she keeps going away. She obviously is not interested, i at least want to be friends again.

I got up and walked over to the water jig, i heard a soft THUMP but decided to ignore it. With my water i sat on my bed. 'What am i doing wrong?'

I was about to take a sip from my water when i heard a scream. I't sounded like Lily.

"Wake up Prongs! Wake up Moony!" I said spattering my water on them. I diden't bother waking Peter, Lily is not too fond of him and he would not get up anyways.

"S'matter?" James said groggily.

"Lily is screaming!" That got his attention. Remus was already on his was downstairs.

I ran down thesteps and say Lily, with tears in her eyes, and Remus kneeling by the fireplace. I walked over and knelt down to see a horrific sight.

Allie, unconscious, laying on her side, clenching her ribs, with a bloody lip and forehead, as well as her back.

Then Moony spoke.

"She is still alive, what happen Lily?"

I just stood staring.

"I-I- I don't know what happened! I saw her bed empty so i came down here and saw her here like this." Lily said between sobs. James put an arm around her, and surprisingly she did not flinch.

"Bloody hell! You guys look!" Remus said, pointing to a bloody spot on the brick fireplace. I was surprised to hear Remus swear.

"What in Merlin's name happened?" i said in a small voice, everyone looked at me, it was the first time i spoke.

Remus put a floating charm on Allie and we all took her to the Hospital wing. We got there and knocked on Madame Pomfreys door.

"What is it?" She said grumpily. Remus just walked in and placed Allie on a bed. She was still unconscious.

"What happend?" She said frantily, just making me more worried. I ran a hand through my hair.

" We do not know! I found her in the common room floor alone." Lily said, no longer sobbing.

"Oh well i need to do a private exam." Madame Pomfrey said, pulling the curtians. Remus, James, Lily and I sat there in complete worry.

No one spoke. I assume they were all thinking of ways this might have happened. I bet it had something to do with Clark! If i get that confirmed, i swear i will hurt him! He has no right to beat anyone up, especially a girl, who happens to be Allison! I will curse him int oblivion!

We all held our breath as Madame Pomfrey drew the curtians.

"Well, she has many cuts and bruises, and has suffered some blows to the head. Not to mention two broken ribs! I will be able to heal her though. You guys for sure have no idea what happened?" She said, we all shook our heads.

"You lot best be off, you can see Ms. Fererra in the morning." I knew it was pointless to argue. I really did not want to, but Madame Pomfrey was worried now, and not to mention grumpy due to being woken up around 2:00 AM.

We walked out and before i knew it i was already laying back down in my bed. With questions zooming around in my head.

'What happened?' was the main one. My stomache dropped.

BROKEN RIBS, CUTS AND BRUISES, BLOWS TO THE FRICKING HEAD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?

The way Madame Pomfrey said 'Blows to the head' had me the most worried. what if it left permanent damage? This is not good. I did not sleep again that night. Maybe for a hour or two more. Judging by the lack of snores from James and stillness in Moonys bed (Remus moved a lot in his sleep) that i was no the only one not getting sleep.

* * *

**WOW! Dident see that coming did cha? If you did, good job! =] some feelings shown in this chapter. I like it! Although there is not too much talking so you might find it a bit boring**

**REVIEWS? ;D -----------|**

**-------- C:**

**-Hannah'xoxo  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Friends Again

**Chapter11: Friends again.**

I opend my eyes to find myself in the Hospital wing, accompanied by noneother then Sirius Black, Great.  
He sat there with his head in his hands.

"Sirius?" I said timidly, touching his arm. He looked up.

"Hey Allie, how you feeling?"

"I feel fine, you?"

He just gave me a blank look.

"Will you answer me truthfully?"

It depends on what it is.

"Yes."

"What happend last night that made you hurt so bad?"

My eyes started to sting as i rememberd being beaten and ridiculled.

"Jason and I were alone in the common room, when i went down to get my book and his girlfriend passed me on the stairs. He said somthing about me not paying him and that if i did him that he would forget about it. I told him no and he got mad..." I trailed off.

"Its okay," Sirius said pulling me into a hug.

"He grabed my head and smashed it against the fireplace. Then i fell and he kicked me in the ribs, back and face."

Sirius looked enraged, but trying to keep calm. It scared me a bit.

"Sirius, calm down!" I said.

"Yeah you're right," He said, instantly calming.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"I sent them off to Hogsmeade for the Valentines day thing. I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" I said innocently, or tried too.

"What we just discussed, and something..else." he said. Crap.

"I was wondering why you were avoiding me these past two weeks."

"Sirius, i'm just going to come strait out with it. I rememberd our kiss, i just did not want to talk about it because it would make things awkward."

"D-did it mean anything to you?"

OHMIGOD. YES!

I just shrugged and looked down.

"Can you double check?"

"Wha-?"

He leaned in a kissed me again, although it was brief, it still made me melt inside-out. He looked up and spoke.

"Would you come into Hogsmeade with me, as my date?" He said, relativly calm, but pleading in his eyes.

Of course i want too!

"Sirius, as much as i would want too, i can't."

"Why?" He demaned.

"I love our friendship too much, I don't want to ruin it."

He looked so taken aback i was suprised. I decided to try and make A joke out of it.

"What, never been rejected before? Most girls do not like arrogance and immaturity." I said, oh how i LOVE his immaturity.

"Well, few girls can resist me," He said, trying to make a handsome face, i just laughed out loud. We talked and joked and planned until dinner, when Sirius left to bring up some food. I picked up my charms book and began to read when i noticed someone sit on my bed.

"Sirius, you better not have brang up some bunk food again!" I joked, then looked over the book, to my horror it was not Sirius,

it was Jason.

"You told Black what happend last night." He said in a deadly tone, i felt braver.

"So?"

"He threatend me on the way to the great hall. He said if i ever touched you again he would personally make sure i stop."

"Thats damn good of him!" This ticked him off. As the door creaked open Jason raised a hand and slaped me across the face.

"What in bloody hell?" Shouted Sirius, dropping the plates of food. In a swift movement he came over and picked up Jason, and punched him in the face. Jason retaliated by punching Sirius above the eye, and Jason being older and Stronger then Sirius, gave him a cut. With that, Jason walked out. Sirius came and sat on my bed.

"You okay?" He asked touching my red cheek.

"Am i okay? What about you, you are bleeding!" I said and took one of my wet cloths and dabbed his forehead.

"Its nothing. And YES you, he should not be slapping you!"

"I am totaly fine."

After dinner, the girls as well as the rest of the Marauders came to visit.

"How was your day, Allie?" Lily asked.

"Just maaaaaarrvalous!" I replied, winking at Sirius, he smiled.

The whole time, Remus was looking at Mary.

* * *

** YAY. Another chapter up. You wouldent belive what happend, I was just about fineshed when i accidentaly hit somthing on my keyboard and it all erased, i had to re-start. Thnx to Teamfred, for the review and alerts. =] Some of ya can learn from Teamfreds actions ;D? Haha joking. But go ahead, review, tell me what you think.**

**-Hannah'xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12: The talk with the boys

**chapter 12: talk with the boys**

Once the easter holidays came, everyone was stressing out. The teachers all reminded us on our last day of classes about our dreaded O.W.L.s, and gave us more homework, yay. The library was filled with 5th and 7th years most of the time. the only people who were not a little bit worried were James and Sirius. The most studying they did was the reqired homework, which was a step-up for them. I always asked why they did not study, they just said they were smart, very arrogantly, i might add. so usually it was lily and i in the library or remus and i, sometimes the three of us. though rarely. Today i was with Remus.

"So, Moony, when you going to ask out Mary?" I said slyly.

It was commen knowledge that Remus fancied Mary. if i was not mistaken, i think she likes him too, but not as much as he likes her. He continuely was caught looking at her and even flirts with her somtimes. Telling her she looked nice or somthing, she usualy giggled and said somthing flattering back.

"The same day you go out with Sirius." He said casually, not even looking up form the book he was reading.

"What? How did u know he asked me out?"

"He told me, and was quite disappointed."

"disappointed? Why? He can get any girl in school."

He finally looked up from his book.

"Because he fancies you! Apparently he can not get every girl in school. Dident you notice how he stayed with you on Valentines day after you said no? At dinner that time he came back to get some food and he was worried about leaving you, and he was right was he not? He has been a big grouch today too. You know what, i think you like him too. Some people, mostly Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs ( we dont have much classes with them) think you guys had alredy dated."

I was momentairly stunned. Letured by remus about relationships. He had so much to say on the subject.

" I..-i.. Remus, i don't want to ruin our friendship. even if i did admit to have feelings for him i would nto date him. Relationships always end up bad. And what about James? He is like my brother! How would he feel how would he feel if i dated his best friend?"

"Allie," he sighed. "I have so much to say about that. First of all, i am pretty sure your friendship would survive, it may be diffrent but not ruined. Molly and Arthur got married a couple of years ago, they dated during school. You and Sirius could end up like that for all we know. Secondly, you just addmited to likeing him, and james trusts him. If your not sure, talk to james yourself. I also know that there is somthing else bothering you about sirius," he said, giving me a knowing stare.

The truth is, i was scared. Scared that Sirius might hurt me emotionally or physically. Or worse, Jason got mad and dumped me when he demanded things from me, and i said no.

"Moony, im scared. What if Sirius got mad and what if he hit me or somthing. Its hard to imagine, but the glares i've seen from him, makes you wonder. " It felt good to get that out. Moonys excpression softend.

"He would never hurt you. He has never raised a hand to a girl, not even Bellatrix. He likes you a lot! He was so angry that he even scared me a bit when he told us about Jason hurting you. I think he might ask you out again, for all we know he could turn into james!" he said with a laugh

"Thanks Remus, i think im going to talk to James. You might be asking out Mary sooner then you think." i said with a wink. With a wave, i walked outside to find James.

Too no suprise, i found James, Peter and Sirius sitting under the beachtree by the lake. Sirius was there so i had to pull James out.

"Prongs, can i talk to you for a min.?" i asked timidly. He nodded and got up and we walked around the lake.

"So this is about Sirius, is it not?" he asked. Okay, so everyone knows. I do not see the big deal! He asked out a lot of girls.

"Yes, James. i just wanted to know if you were cool with it."

"You mean if you guys went out? Of course i would be, i want you and Padfoot to be happy, but i do not want to see snogging sessions." James said.

"Thanks, Prongs." i said, giving him a hug.

As i were in his arms, i fell limp. And i slowly started blacking out. Eventuly my head hit the grass and i totaly blacked out.

"Sllliiiiieee, Allllliiiiieee, Allllllllliiiiiiiieeeeee." I heard, and i was getting poked. I opend my eyes and saw james staring back at me. I was still in the grass on the grounds.

"You ok? You were out for about 37 seconds."

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy. I geuss i should go and get some lunch."

When we got back to the beachtree, James went and sat down and i walked by myself to the great hall. I was thinking about Sirius.

He has perfect features. He also seems so laid back and calm all the time. When our eyes met i got butterflies. Ugh i sound like such a girly girl. It sickens me. But i can't help that Sirius is so hot! I did not notice my eyes changing colour, they went from my normal turqoise with a yellow rim to chocolate brown. I had no idea until Sam, Lily and Mary told me later that night. Not a good sign.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" I like your eyes like that!" Sam said as i sat in the armchair beside hers.

"Thanks, i used a new eye-shadow."

"Not your eye shadow! Your eye colour!"

"What?" i said and grabbed marys bag and pulled out a compact mirrior, i knew she would have one. All of a sudden my hair turned blue with orange streaks. Then it turned blonde and wavy.

"Whats happening?" i asked Lily, she had to know.

"I dont know, you arent doing this?"

"I am not doing this." Oh Merlin whats happening!?

"I think you should go to Madame Pomfrey, e will take you right now."

We ran down the halls and corridors. I started feeling a little sick but i did not want to stop. All of a sudden on the middle of the stairs the darkness took over, and i fell limp. I was concious long enough to feel Lily and Sam grab me before i fell.

"Allison?" i opend my eyes to see that Lily and Sam were still holding me, looking worried. That i was still on the stairs.

"How long have i been out?"

"About 45 seconds." Mary said. Then Sam and Lily helped me stand up.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, im fine." I said and we started walking again. "Another reason to see Madame Pomfrey."

When we walked into the hopstial wing, Madame P. came up to me instantly, there were few people in the wing.

"Allison Fererra? You are in this room too often! Go sit on a bed." I sat obdiently.

"So, whats the problem?"

"I have been fainting randomly a lot. And my metemorphamagus has been acting up, like my facial features." I said pointing to my lips, suddenly puffing up.

"Well, i know the answer to your metemorphamagus problem. But ill have to check up on the fainting. One second, please." She said walking to her office. She came back wth a bulky camera. She took a picture of my head and a x-ray picture of my brain came out.

She mumbled to herself, i caught words like 'permante' and 'terrible'. All that did was make me worry.

"Well, Allison, it seems that from your last injury," she scowled, " that you have recived brain damage from blows to the head. It triggerd a nerve that controls your conciousness, and that means you can faint randomly, but for a short period of time. I am sorry to say that it is permante." She said gravely.

So that stupid son of a bitch gave me permante brain damage.

"As you your magical problem, the reason that has been happening is due to emotional stress and confusion. I think you are lucky, most metemorphamagus' power fades. Do you have anything you want to talk about?"

"No, Madame Pomfrey, thank-you." I said and the girls and i left.

"So, whats bothering you?" Sam asked.

"Nothing really."

"K, were not stupid. I know somthing is bothering you." Lily said.

"Whatever. its Sirius, he asked me out but i said no and i like him a lot. I have no idea if he is still interested."

"He probably is. He has been moopey ever since Valentines day." Mary said.

"Really?"

"Yes!" they all shouted.

I nodded and headed into the dormitory, afraid of what i was about to do.

I walked into the bathroom and made sure my metemorphamagus was under control, and i refreshed my makeup.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I had no idea what i was doing. What was i doing? 'Going to go and tell Sirius Black, the most extrmely gorgeous, funny, smart, womanizer, that i liked him.' A voice inside my head said.

i am so stupid.

'But, that womanizer asked you out before!' The voice said, I suddenly felt braver.

Okay, one step at a time, do not fall down the stairs. I got into the common room and saw Remus sitting on a couch talking to Mary. I walked up behind them.

"Hey guys, do you know where Sirius is?"

"Upstairs." Moony said. I gulped and walked to the boys dormitory staircase. 'You can turn back, he will never know!' the voice in my head said, i tried to listen to it, but my body ignored it and kept going. All too soon, i was knocking on the door and James opend it.

"Hey allie, whats up?"

"N-nothing, can i talk to Sirius in private?"

"Fine," he said raising both his eyebrows. walked in and closed the door behind me, Sirius was sitting up in his bed, looking at me.

"Sirius, i-"

"No, Allie." He cut me off. " I alredy heard what you had to say. I was cold enough when you said your 'rejected' remark. No, maybe i havent been rejected before, and it is shalow, but i was rejected by you. And harshly, i might add. So i got the message, Now leave me alone." he said and walked towards the door.

"Sirius Black! I only came up here to apologize, and to tell you someting!"

"Yes?" he turned and sat beside me.

"What if i tol you that i really liked you. That the only few reasons that i said no was because of frienship, what James would do and that i was scared. Scared that you would hurt me emotioanly or physically?"

"What if i did this?" he said and leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips, but basicaly a peck.

"I would never hurt you, in any way. I promise. Now i know we have not been on any official dates, but Allison Fererra, will you me by beautiful girlfriend?"

"Yes i will be your beautiful girlfriend, Sirius Black." i said and laughed. And then i kissed his cheek.

He grasped my hand and led me downstairs into the common room. Remus and James and Mary smiled, Sam punched a fist in the air and utterd a "yes!" and Lily laughed.

Sirius put his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head and i wraped my arms around his neck, and we hugged.

* * *

**First off, i would like to thank lizzielou for her 3 reviews, YES PPL 3! =] thank-you. Now Sirius and Allie and finally together! And because i am in such a good mood, i am going to give a hint for next chapter.**

**HINT: Sirius finds somthing about Allie.**

**-Hannah'xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13: Birthday Truths

**Chapter 13: Birthday truths**

As Sirius and i walked hand-in-hand to the Great Hall, eyes followed.

"Why do all the girls keep looking at me as if i am such a snob?" I asked Sirius as we sat down with the Mararuders.

"First of all, you are not a snob. Second, they are just jeslous that they dont get to kiss this handsome devin." Sirius said, leaning in for a kiss so i pecked him on the lips.

"Guys, i am eating!" Wormtail said.

"Oh Worm, you are just jelous." I said smugly.

"Dont i know it." He said, very quietly. But Sirius being an animagus dog, he picked it up and kicked him under the table. Then he winked at James and slinked his arm around my waist.

"So, sweetums, what class would you like to skip so we can have ourselves a good snog?" He said, trying to be innocent. I raised an eyebrow.

"One, it is APRIL! O.W.L.s are coming up, no skipping. Two, DO NOT CALL ME SWEETUMS!" I said loudly, then laughed as he cowerd and my yelling.

"AND i may not kiss you if you keep betting on my responses to stupid nicknames, Siri-poo!" I laughed and walked off to first class.

[Sirius POV]

"Wow, she sure is in a good modd, Siri-poo!" Remus chuckled.

"Yeah." James grunted.

"Whats wrong, Prongs?" Remus asked.

"Well, seeing as Siri-poo-"

"Cut it out!"

"-And ALlie have already been playing tonsel-hockey every minuite of the day-"

"Have not!"

"I am just a little bit worried." James finished.

"Prongs, i already made that promise?"I said.

"Yeah." James mumbled. He can be so stubborn somtimes.

"Then nothing to worry about." I reassuerd.

"You too do seem happy together." Remus said.

"Yeah, Allie is beautiful, smart, and even has some prankster- talent!" I laughed at the last part. "She is perfect."

"SHe is a lot of things, perfect is not one of them. She is a un-grateful brat who is immature, not a good girlfriend at all, Black." A voice from behind us said.

We all turned around to see Jason.

"Get lost Jason, from what i hear, Rebecca is not pregnate yet, better get to it." I said smartly.

"Well, Black, i never got your girlfriend prego did i? If i did, what a beautiful child that would be. ANyways, i heard its Malfoys job when we finish school."

What the heck? Lucius? He is dating my cousin, Narcissa.

"What do you mean, Clark?" I asked, hoping to sound angry and tough, not worried adn confused.

"Well well well, far behind arent you? There is a rumor going around that Lucuis and Allison were supposed to be married after school ends. Thier fathers arranged it from what i hear." He said smugly.

Malfoy, marry Allie? No way! have not planned on marrying her or anything, but i stil would be her friend through James. Marring a deatheater is nothing good. My loser cousin, Bellatrix is planning on doing that, the Lestrange boy. Next year, right now she is in 7th year.

"Black, if i were you, I'd drop that ungrateful ugly brat. All she does is kiss, she is not worth anything." Jason said.

In a second, i was up on my feet, pointing my wand at his face.

"ALlie is NOT an ungrateful, ugly brat. She is a beautiful smart and kind person. For your information, i'd rather have her then some slut. Now get lost before i curse you." I spat. He shrugged and walked away.

"Do not listen to him, Padfoot, Allie would never even hug him. I would have known if she was betrothed." James said.

"Prongs, she can not even go out with him. He is going tobe a deatheater, what if its not a lie?"

"Allie is way too headstrong to listen to whatever he dad says. Trust me. What do you think, Moony?"

Moony looked thoughtfull at first, then his excpression turned to worried.

"You want the truth?" He said.

"Obviously, is it that bad?"

"Well..."

"Just spit it out Moony!"

"You see, Allie left her parents house due to a big fight. What it was over the marrige thing? And her father is friends with Malfoy seinor. Also, Malfoy knew her on the train, and acted like he knew her, quite well enough to be affectionate." He said.

Damn, i hate it when hes right.

"I have to talk to her." I said and we walked to charms. Professer Flitwick was lecturing us on the patronus charm. Surpisingly, Remus was reading some book. But i geuss it was because he already masterd the Patronus charm last class. I took my usualy seat next to Allie, and passed her a note:

**Allie, i know this is not the best way to discuss this, but i need to talk to you about it. - Sirius.**

_What is it?_

**I want to know if the rumors about you and Malfoy are true**_._

_What is the rumor?_

**That you two are gettting married after Hogwarts, like betrothed**_._

_Oh, well yes its true. That is why he came onto me on the train. But i have no intention to even hug him! My father can NOT control who i date, nevertheless, marry. I do not need to be mixed into that Deatheater crap. I'm going to fight it._

**Good, i was worried you were going to make the wrong decision on that**_._

The class ended and we got up, i crumpled the paper and stuffed it in my pocket.

"WHy would you think i would leave you for MALFOY?!" Allie demaned.

"I thought if you had to marry him anyways, why would you date during school." I replied, feeling somwhat foolish for thinhking that in the first place.

" I would never give up the chance to be your girlfriend, Sirius Black." She said and smiled. I wraped my arms around her and she gave me a warm hug.

"I love you," I whisperd in her ear.

"I love you too."

All day we held hands, even in classes, under the table.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was around the middle of May on a friday. The gang was really bored in the common room. It was late, and also my birthday. I opened my presents earlier that day. Lily got me a book on random spells, i have been practicing them on James, i made him suddenly sprout ear-hair bright red, almost as firey as Lilys own. James got me a chess set, the pieces did not trust me too much and they were very stuborn. Sam got me some boots, thier pretty confortable. Mary got me some beautiful jewelary. Remus got me a Muggle book, called Shakespear. It held his most popular plays and poems. My favorite play was the one called Romeo and Juliet. Peter just got me various sweets that would most likely go strait to my thieghs, but like i care, thier CHOCOLAT FROGS!!!! I only needed to recive my present form Sirius.

"What do you guys want to do?" I whined.

"I have no clue." Lily said.

"WE should have a campout, down here!" Mary exclaimed.

" I am certainly not. Not if James is. See you later guys." LIly said and headed upstairs.

"Even better? We should have it in the room of requirement! We could get everything we need!" Sirius said.

Remus cocked an eyebrow, "would a sleepover be a good idea?"

"YES MOONY! Jeez get your thong out of a knot." We all laughed, he looked appaled at the vey idea. Then he nodded in defeatment.

"Well, be right back. Mary, Sam and i need to go get our things." I said and we headed upstairs. A few minutes later we each came down in Pj pants and a tank top. The boys has Pj pants and t-shirts.

"OKay, we need disillusion charms, since the cloak will not fit all of us." Remus said and put the charms on us. It felt like an egg being cracked on your head.

Quickly and quietly, we walked to the Room of Requirement. When we got in the room was full on squishy bean-bag chairs that were orange and a pull-out couch. Along with a full bar with sweets, cakes, butterbeer, pumpkin juice and sodas. No firewhisky, i geuss the elves did not like theidea of alchol. We all sat in a squishy bean-bag chair in a circle.

"So, what do you guys want to do first?" James said excitidly. I would not be suprised if he wet his pants, we needed a bathroom in here.

"Lets play truth or dare!" Mary said. We all agreed.

I started. " Remus, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to drink up the concocksion i make for you okay." He flinched and nodded. I got up to the bar and filled a glass with pumkin juice, butterbeer and some grape soda. I added some crunched-up crackers and for an extra touch, i spat in it and stirred it all together. I smiled evily and handed it to him.

" I do not what to even know what you put in here." He said an downed it in one gulp. "Ughh! That was disgusting!"

"OKay, my turn. Sam, truth or dare?" James said.

"Truth."

"WHen was the last time you picked your nose?" He said, laughing.

"UM i dont know when i was four?"

"What kind of question is that, Prongs?" I said.

"OKay, Allie truth or dare?" Mary asked me.

"DARE! Of course." I said.

"I dare you to jump in the lake!" SHe said.

"Now? It must be so cold!"

"YES!"

"FINE" I huffed. I can not turn down a challenge. Sooner then i hoped, we were at the lake edge.

"Its freezing!" I sqeaked.

"Go on!" Mary ecouraged. I timidly steped onto the edge of a rise. I looked down adn took the plunge. I dove into the lake,

"Hey, its not that bad!" I yelled over the lakes bank. I heard two more splashes begind me, i turned around, whoever went in were underwater now. I looked back at the bank and saw only Remus, Mary and Sam, that could only mean one thing.

James and Sirius were underwater, somwhere. Not a good thing.

I suddenly felt two pairs of hands grasp my arms, Sirius adn James lifted me and threw me in! "Plug your nose!" James yelled as i hti the water. Not son enough.

"Okay, guys ive had enough. My clothes are soaked and Im starting to turn blue here!" I said, and made myself look blue.

"Oh, stop it Allie, we will come out." James said, then laughed. I turned back my normal colour. We still have not left thewater.

"James and i have to got back and get new clothes anyways, ill bring some for you." Sirius said. Putting his arms around me.

"Okay, Siri-poo!" I said and vertically went underwater, and swam to the shore out of his grasp.

"I doubt she will let go of that, Mate." James laughed. Sirius sighed and floowed Remus, Sam, Mary and I. Eventully they went thier seprate ways when the staircases changed.

Once Remus, Sam, Mary and i were back in the room, we sat down. ' I need a bathroom.' I thought, then out of no where, a small bathroom came. I went inside and dried my hair. When i got out James and Sirius were back.

"Here you go, Love." He said handing my 'my' clothes.

"Theres a nickname i like." I said with a wink. Then i went into the bathroom. Padfoot gave me some baggy black shorts along with his Gryffinor, beater quidditch t-shirt. It smelled like his colonge. I liked it. When everyone changed, we sat back in our circle and around 3:00 AM, we decided to play spin the bottle with an empty butterbeer bottle. To my greatest deisre, when i spun it, it landed on Sirius, who sat beside me.

"C'mere love." He said and leaned in for a kiss. Eventuly we both ended up on my chair kissing passionately. Until James pointed out it has been a couple of Minutes. We finally broke apart.

"Sorry guys!" I chuckled.

It was Remus' turn to spin, it landed on me. I snuck a glance at Sirius, he looked like he was glarign at Remus, it was not HIS falut the bottle landed like that. Knowing that Remus and Mary fancied eachother, i leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, evryone was fien after that.

"Well, i reckon its time for bed." James said around 4:00 AM.

"Yeah, I'm tierd." I yawned. Remus, James and supposibly Sirus had the pull-out couch, while Mary, Sam and I had the sleeping bags. Before i had a chance to get in, Sirius pulled me into the bathroom.

"Allie, i wanted to give you your present. But you have to promise not to chuck it at my head," He said laughing. I could not help but smile. He opend the box and inside was a silver necklace. The pendant was a heat locket with a diamond in the center. I opend it and inside was a picture of me in Sirius' arms laughing, the picture Mary took a couple of days ago when i was not looking. I simply loved it.

"Thank-you , Sirius." I said and kissed him. He held the door for me and i walked out.

I lay down in my sleeping bag and i felt someone lay beside me in their own sleepingbag, Sirius. He prpoed up on his elbow and i turned to him.

"Night, Allie. I love you." He said and kissed my nose.

"Love you," I whisperd And fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Ahh. Just a little fluff there. It took me a while to type this, during the middle of my time i had to run to my friends house and lock the ddoor, she forgot too. Next chpt. I belive the happy couple have a fight :O yes . Haha i belive the next one is my last chapter. I am working on the sequl so Allies sixth year. Tell me what you think!**

**-Hannah'xoxo =]**


	14. Chapter 14: The End of Term

**Chapter 14: End of Term**

I looked down on my paper at the last questuion:  
What are the unforgivable curses?  
'Hmm. Thats the Curuiatus, Imperious and the Avada Kedavra!' i thought to myself, and wrote it down.  
THERE i fineshed all of my O.W.L.s! Now i only need to worry about my N.E.W.T.s.  
I looked at Sirius, he was leaning back in his chair casually, his hair falling elgantly about his eyes. He is so amazing beautiful. He and James were sending hand-signals to each other. Those goofs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" I shouted. We were alone in his dormitory, discussing matters.  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT THE SNAPE? AND BECAUSE YOU WERE _MERELY_ BORED.?!"

"I don't see the big deal, you don't even like him.."

"The big deal, Sirius, it that Snape, is a living, breathing, human being. However how much of a prat he is."  
Then he started laughing.

"WHAT?!"

"You called him a prat. All you need to do is loose your accent and then we have brainwahsed you completely." He chucked.  
He can be so stupid.

"SIRIUS BLACK, SERVEUS SNAPE IS A LIVING BREATHING, HUMAN, 15 YEAR OLD TEENAGER. THE ONLY DIFFRENCE IS THAT YOUR BIRTHDAY IS IN APRIL, AND YOU ARE A ARROGANT, STUCK-UP, ATTENTION SEEKING, IMMATURE JERK!" I spat at him.

He looked stunned, then angry, he scared me a little bit. He raised his hand like he was going to hit me. I flinched and covered my head with my arms. He ended up only running his hand through his hair. He looked at me wide-eyed.

"Allison," His voice was soft. " I would never hurt-"

"No, but you would hurt someone who did nothing to you. That is what buggs me. Merlin Sirius, you can be such an ass!"

"Then what are you up here for?" He chanenged. Anger back in his voice.  
"I came up here to prove a point."

"Well i got it- you can leave now." He snarled and pointed to the door. I did not move an inch, but i started him down.

"Just get lost!" He shouted. Then i was hurt.

"I'm gone." I said quietly, and walked to the door.

"Wait- Allie." He pleaded, but i was already going down the stairs. I crossed the common room and ran up the dormitory steps. I could hear Lily behind me.

"Allie, i already know what happened. I could hear you two going at it upstairs." She said sadly and sat beside me and pulled me into a hug.

"He is so stupid!" I sobbed into Lily's shoulder. Then there was a knock on the door. Lily went up and answered it.  
"Sirius? How did you get up here?"Lily whispered franticly and looked in my direction.

"Never mind, let me talk to Allie." He said urgently.

"No! Sirius, she is crying."

"Shes crying? Come on Lily, let me see her!" He pleaded. She sighed ans let him in and she went outside the door. Thanks, Lily.

Sirius sat down beside me and took my hand. I tried to pull it out of his grasp, but he was too strong. I just looked away.

Allie, look at me....Allison!" I looked at him, strait into his eyes. As usual, i was locked instantly.

"I am so sorry. Right now, you are the world to me. I did not listen to you, i was being a prat.  
"Sirius, I-" He leaned his forehead against mine.

"I said a lot of things that i should not have. They were rude and i did not mean them one bit. I love you." I said.  
"I love you, too" He said, a filled the little space between us.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was packing when it came. I was happy, and sad at the same time. No one should die like that, only Voldemort should be murderd.

_Dear Allison Fererra,_

_ Your father has been murderd. We suspect that it was because his connection to death eaters. Seeing as you are the last direct decendant of the Fererras, you now own the Manor as well and money and possesions. Enclosed are four plane tickets and enough money to get you back here. You need to collect some certain items and sign some papers. Everything else will stay here until you return for good. The house elf, Dippy, is also in your posession. She can come as soon as possible, when school ends she will be at the Potter Manor.  
-Uncle Ralph_

'Unlce' Ralph was not really related to me, he was my mothers friend. And now my father was dead, too. This meant a series of things:

1- I now own everything  
2-Both of my parents are dead  
3-I can live without them harassing me  
4-ALL things he planned for me are off  
5-I, along with James and his parents get to go back to Canada for me to get the remains of my stuff and such  
6-I do not have my marry Lucuis!

I hasitly shoved the note into my pocket and picked up my trunk to go meet everyone on the train. I did not want to tell everyone about the letter until we were all on the train.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey guys, i have to tell you somthing." I said. Sirius and i had one side of the compartment to ourselves. He sat up and i was stretched out, my head was resting on his lap. James and Remus sat on the other side.

"What?" James said, looking from Sirius back to me, i laughed.

"Nothing like that James. I just got a letter from my mothers friend." I handed James the letter, and he read it and passed it on.

"My father died, so i need to go back to get some things and sign some forms. James, i geuss you and your parents are coming with.

"I never left the continet before," James said.

"But you guys are going because of a grave reason." Remus said, i got up and hugged him.

"It's okay Moony, i get too see my old friends." I said and Sirius pulled me back into his grasp.

"Any old boyfriends?" He said jokingly.

"No, but there are a few, i used to be quie a little whore." I said and laughed.

"Its okay, you're my whore now." He joked and kissed me gently.

"Down boy!" I said mockingly, everyone laughed on how ironic that was.

ONce we were at the train station, Sirius put his arm around my waist and we went to talk to The Potters before he left. Before we even got there, we were approached by none other then Walburga Black. She had a false-sweetness to her voice.

"There you are Sirius! Regulus and Your father are already outside the barier. I have been looking for you. Who is this?" She said, eyeing me as if im some sort of discusting animal.

"This is Allison Fererra, mum." He said, eyeing her suspiciously as well.

"Oh! Allison Fererra! Very old, powerfull, Pure-blood family. I apprrove, Sirius, finally you pick a suitable girl." She said and walked off.

"You arent going to dump me because your mother approves, will you?" I asked with a wink.

"Of course not, love. I'll visit over the summer, okay? Or if you need anything, write me."

"Yes, love." I said, and we kissed goodbye, and i went home with the Potters.

* * *

**The end. BUT ITS NOT OVER YET! stay tuned for the epilogue, and i am also writing a squel and a third one! Over all, its a trilogy. Keep reading!**

**-Hannah'xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15: Epilouge and Authors Note

Epilouge and Authors Note:

[July 3rd.]

We recived our OWLs yestarday. I got O's in DADA, Charms and Transfiguration. I got E's in Potions, Care of magical creatures, History of Magic and A's in everything else.

- - - -

[Sirius POV]

"Today, my parents talked about my being a death eater when i graduated. I got mad and told them no, my mother used the cruciatus curse on me. I had enough." I said to Allie. She was a very good listener.

"Come here." She reached out and hugged me. Mr. Potter came in.

"Sorry for coming early, Mr. Potter." I said. Mrs. Potter could not go to Winnipeg with James and Allie and his dad. She had some work thing that she could not get out of, so i am going instead.

"No no, i heard your story. You are always welcome." HE said.

"Thanks, Uncle Harold." Allie said. Her eyes were watering.

"Why are you crying, love?" I asked. I honestly had no clue why.

"Because i never want you in that house again." She sobbed into my shoulder, i held her close. I was suprised that she was actually crying over me geting the cruciatus. I knew she would upseat but not this upseat. I felt a rush of gratitude and love for her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

[Allie POV]

"DIPPY!" I shouted, calling my house elf.

"Yes, Mistress Allison?" He said in his high voice.

"Could you run and grab my laundry for me, please?"

"Yes, Miss." He said with a pop to get my laundry.

I was packing for a weeks stay in Winnipeg, MB, Canada.

Sirius was coming with us, and because of that i was excited. I wanted to show him where i came from, and James and his dad too. Most of all, i wanted them to see my old best friend, Moe. He was a muggle, but new my secret. He was my best friend since i was seven. Aunt Sarah () had to stay for work, she wasa healer. That is what i am going to be, well my classes evolved around that now.

"Here you are, Miss!" Dippy sqeaked, handing me the basket full of undergarmets, AKA, Undies, haha.

"Almost ready?" A voice came from the door, it was Sirius. I blushed due to the basket of ladies wear beside me.

"Yeah," I said, my bluch creeping away.

"Throw me your trunk." He said, openign his arms.

"THINK FAST!" I said and threw it to him. He caught it with an ("Oof") and we went downstairs.

Mr Potter looked and Sirius then the recent 'Bruise" on my neck from him yestarday, 20 mins after he got here. Then Back to Sirius. I geuss he decided to ignore it.

"Okay, lets go." Was all he said and we filed out.

Before i knew it, we were boarding the plane, i was going back.

* * *

**THATS IT FOLKS~ well, no. But thats it for this fic! I am frequently working on the second, and it is off to a good start. Review me, tell me how you think it ended, or how the story was overall.**

**I also would like you people, to review and tell me a cool animal, YES I AM GOING TO MAKE ALLIE A ANIMAGUS! theres your hint for the second fic. Send me suggestions, but do not forget the reasons Allie wuld turn into THAT animal!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**As always,**

**Hannah'xoxo.**


	16. Chapter 16: Important notice !

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

  
Hey, long time no talk. I know i havent posted in a loong time. Anyways, i was just thinking that maybe i'd ask your opinion of something.

I am thinking about posting a third story i've written in my whole **Siruis/Allie **thing. I started from scratch on this one, its tottaly new with a new plot and everything.

So i just wanted to know your opinion, in about a week ill ethier post it or not, i guess it depends on what kind of reviews i get on this, or if i think its a good idea or not :)

peace and love,  
hannnah'xoxo


End file.
